Un Essai Clinique - Saison 2: Les Internes
by roseredhoney
Summary: UA - Suite de la saison 1: Les Externes. Dean et Castiel sont internes en médecine, et il faut au moins un bac 12 pour supporter Castiel !
1. Episode 1

Tun tun tun !

Voilà le retour de Un essai clinique, avec en guest star... ouais non personne.

Donc voilà la saison 2! 

On est toujours dans un** UA,** toujours avec **Dean/Castie**l, Toujours **rating M**, toujours les personnages **ne m'appartiennent pas** et toujours cette histoire à été **écrite en RP avec June**.

Cette histoire est donc la suite de "Un Essai clinique! Saison 1: les externes" si vous n'avez pas lu, je vous invite à aller le faire, parce qu'il est impossible de suite dans le cas échéant !

Voilà donc pour remettre dans le contexte, cette suite se passe exactement 4 ans après la première saison.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Episode 1.**

Castiel soulève les reins… Soupire… Lourdement. Il s'accroche à lui, à son cou. Pour mieux avoir accès à sa bouche qu'il savoure avec langueur. Comme cette partie de baise. Assis. Les corps collés, entrelacés, trempés. Il a gardé sa blouse, ou plutôt l'a remise après s'être mis à nu. Pour l'exciter, le faire rire. Et finir par boire son rire à sa bouche, s'en délecter.

Et se détendre, tout contre lui, dans les caresses lentes et glissantes sur sa peau de lait, de son dos à son torse… À passer par ses côtes, ou ses épaules larges et rondes, glisser sur les omoplates qui ressortent comme des ailes, ou les clavicules apparentes sous sa peau… Ou encore sa main sur un pectoral, le gauche, sur son cœur. Que la main glisse, à chaque mouvement de leurs corps… Et continuer à en gémir doucement.

Faire l'amour.

C'est une nouveauté. Enfin, plus tout à fait. La baise a peu à peu été chassé de leur couple, remplacée par l'amour. Mais toujours avec un sourire, toujours comme un jeu. Un jeu d'égo entre eux. Un jeu d'égo bien placé cependant.

Alors quand Dean s'empare de la main de Castiel pour l'embrasser, celui-ci répond par un gémissement. Il ne râle plus. Au contraire. Comme quand Dean vient le tenir par les hanches sentant ainsi les moindres mouvements de Castiel pour se faire aller et venir sur lui.

« Mmmmmh.. C'est tellement bon… J'en ai la tête qui tourne…, lui souffle Castiel, sentant l'orgasme monter.

- Tu... Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on... Han... Qu'on s'occupe de nous..., fait Dean à ses lèvres.

- J'sais.. Mais j'y suis presque… Aahna… »

Castiel repasse un bras autour de son cou. Dean est trempé… Ce dernier vient l'embrasser et lui avoue qui lui aussi, il y est presque. Et pour aider son mec, il lève à son tour ses reins et s'enfonce en Castiel. Surprise pour le plaisir de Castiel. Et pour le sien aussi. Qu'il exprime avec des petits cris graves, une main posée sur la joue de Castiel pour maintenir leur regard intense.

Le petit brun perd pieds, s'asphyxie dans son plaisir qui lui retourne le ventre, le dos, les cuisses, et la tête. Surtout… S'échouer et rester dans ses bras à profiter des assauts violents de la jouissance. Il n'y a plus de fillette qui tienne. Il n'y a plus de question d'endurance. Il n'y a plus de problèmes de coordination, d'avant ou d'après. Il n'y a qu'eux, dans cette chambre de garde, entre la garde de Dean et celle de Castiel. Difficile de trouver du temps pour eux deux en ces années cruciales d'internat. Mais ils s'y tiennent.

Au même moment le bipper de Castiel sonne. Il soupire lourdement, toujours attaché au corps de son homme.

« Putain ça pouvait pas durer…

- Allez vas-y Novak, ils ont besoin de toi pour sauver une vie..., sourit Dean en lui grignotant la bouche.

- Mouais… »

Castiel boude et lui vole un dernier baiser avant de se redresser, ses jambes se déplient et lui font un mal de chien. Alors il râle en cherchant son boxer, puis son pantalon. Il retire sa blouse et enfile à nouveau son tee-shirt, puis re la blouse. Son bipper éteint il remet ses baskets prêt à partir. Mais Dean, assis sur le bord du lit l'attrape par la taille. Il soulève sa blouse et son tee-shirt et dépose un ou deux baisers sur ses reins. Castiel ferme les yeux et frémit de la tête aux pieds. Il en tomberait tant c'est bon…

« C'est pas du jeuuu…

- Arrête de chouiner un peu. Je rentre à l'appartement, je vais faire le ménage vu que je suis de repos. Tu veux des courses ?

- Pas spécialement…, le bipper sonne à nouveau, lui coupant la parole. Je dois y aller putain, je vais me faire engueuler. À ce soir. »

Castiel se retourne et l'embrasse rapidement. Puis sort de la chambre. Dans le couloir de la pédiatrie il se remet à courir comme un dingue pour se dépêcher de gagner le bloc opératoire. Tout de suite son chef soupire.

« Vous en avez mis un temps…

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller.

- Mouais… C'est pas en dormant que vous deviendrez chirurgien pédiatrique…

- Au contraire, c'est en ne fermant jamais l'œil que je ne retiendrais rien !, sourit Castiel en allant se laver les mains en stérile.

Son chef rit un peu, c'est que Novak a toujours le dernier mot. Et n'a pas tord.

- Allez on a du temps aujourd'hui alors on va pouvoir vous faire réviser. »

Castiel ne dit rien, il cherche déjà quelle opération il devait y avoir ce matin… Mais tout ce qui lui revient c'est la baise d'enfer avec Dean. Non pas bonne piste.

Hernie diaphragmatique d'un petit de trois semaines. Putain oui c'est ça. Allez c'est reparti.

* * *

Dean arrive à l'appartement, les bras chargés d'un sac avec les affaires sales de sa journée de garde. Oui, aujourd'hui c'est lessive et ménage même. Vu qu'il a laissé Castiel 24 heures seul chez eux, il sait par avance le foutoir qu'il va régner.

Il avance dans le couloir étroit qui donne accès au salon. Celui-ci est dans les tons marrons et ivoire, avec des chaises en fer forgé dans la salle à manger attenante, la propriétaire les leur a laissées. Le canapé moelleux l'appelle mais non, Dean doit résister. Il passer derrière une semi cloison pour accéder à la cuisine aux couleurs chaudes, baignée de lumière de par la verrière qui donne sur le parc de la résidence. Sur la table, les quelques miettes du petit déjeuner de Castiel. Le fait qu'il n'y ait p as de vaisselle dans l'évier inquiète cependant Dean. Castiel ne s'est pas fait à manger... Un coup d'œil à la poubelle lui confirme que si, il a mangé et même chinois. Dean en sourit, il le savait presque d'avance que son mec aurait la flemme de cuisiner.

Il retourne dans le salon, grime les escaliers qui mènent à une espèce de mezzanine, qui ressemble plutôt à un nid. Ça c'est la chambre de Dean. Techniquement.

Parce qu'en fait ils y dorment chaque nuit. Mais il y a quand même la chambre de Castiel, au début du couloir près de la salle de bain. Castiel a sa propre chambre car il a insisté, il fallait que leur soi-disante collocation ressemble à une vraie. Pour ses parents… Oui…

Et puis aussi parce que Castiel a toujours dit.

« De toute façon il me faut bien une chambre, le jour où j'aurais plus envie de te voir j'ai pas envie de devoir dormir avec toi ou sur le canapé. »

Oui et bien on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes comme ça !

Enfin voilà la chambre de Castiel sert de bureau et le lit est quasi toujours fait, sauf quand il se retrouve recouvert de bouquins de médecine, de chirurgie, de feuilles, de stylo… Du bordel de Castiel quoi. Ainsi que le même qui règne dans leur chambre à eux.

Enfin n'exagérons rien. Chez Dean, c'est nickel plus souvent. Tellement que c'est lui qui se retrouve à faire le ménage chez Castiel de temps en temps, a u prix d'une petite gâterie le soir quand son mec est d'humeur. Avec Dean, il l'est souvent.

Bref, Dean justement doit s'attaquer au fastidieux ménage. Il dormira plus tard. Pour le moment la poubelle est son alliée, le seau, la serpillière, l'aspirateur ses armes, et le produit à vitre et d'entretien ses collaborateurs. Pour s'aider, il écoute un peu de musique. Il a branché l'iPod de Castiel sur le dock qu'il lui a offert à Noel et laisse filer. Comme ça, Castiel participe un peu au ménage...

Enfin de loin… Parce que Castiel pour le moment est en pleine opération (enfin sert d'assistant en même temps qu'on lui explique) et ne pense pas du tout au merdier qu'il a pu foutre derrière lui et laisser à Dean.

C'est depuis qu'ils ont l'appart ça, avant Castiel ne laissait rien traîner dans cette chambre d'étudiant, parce qu'il devait ranger en permanence pour rentrer chez lui le week-end. Là il continue à rentrer, mais moins souvent… Il a deux fois plus de travail qu'avant son internat, les journées de boulot sont longues et comme il prend le plus de gardes possibles, les week-ends, soit il travaille, soit il se repose et profite d'être avec Dean. Plus le temps de rien… Enfin, juste celui de foutre du bordel.

Que son mec a presque fini de nettoyer avant de s'attaquer au sien de bordel, puis leur salle de bains, en prévision d'un bain après tous ces efforts. C'est son objectif. Ça et dormir avec Castiel. Même si d'avance, Dean sait qu'il rentrera à 22 heures au lieu de 19, qu'il oubliera de demander à se faire payer ses heures sup', qu'il râlera en se déshabillant, puis viendra se mettre au lit et dès que Dean essayera de prendre la parole, Castiel lui dira qu'il veut dormir. Oui, la vie avec un interne fou comme Castiel n'est pas tous les jours facile.

Enfin Castiel fait ça mais c'est un peu malgré lui. Il a sa place en chirurgie après l'ENC et fait tous ses stages obligatoires, deux semestres en chir osseuse, deux autres en viscérales deux obligatoires dans la surspécialisation qu'il souhaite, donc la pédiatrie… Il a donc en vue cinq ans d'internat de chirurgie et ensuite trois ans de surspé en chirurgie infantile. Bref de quoi lui prendre la tête. Et il y a toujours du boulot, il ne peut pas refuser une opération et passe toujours voir ses patients après les opé… Il ne fait rien à la légère, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours en retard le soir. Dix heures, douze heures par jour… Il faut qu'il se calme, il sait que Dean est patient mais bon. En même temps, vu que Dean a également obtenu son ENC, en partie grâce à Castiel, il a également choisi la chirurgie, mais souhaite lui se surspécialiser comme Castiel, mais en cardiologie thoracique. Son dernier stage d'externat a été un peu comme une révélation. La cardio c'est son truc. Même Castiel lui a dit, une fois quand il est venu le voir travailler. Alors quand il s'agit d'une transplantation cardiaque avec complications qui induit sept heures debout au bloc, Castiel aussi sait se montrer patient.

* * *

Il est 19 heures quand Castiel rentre en voiture à l'appart. C'est dommage parce que c'est un peu plus loin que les logements U, mais bon, au moins ils ont de la place. Il faut choisir ses priorités.

Castiel monte les escaliers rapidement, il est exténué mais il trouve encore le courage de ne pas prendre l'ascenseur. Il sourit en voyant le couloir nickel, et enfin le salon totalement rangé. Une vraie fée du logis son mec.

« C'est moi…

- Hey... Je suis dans la cuisine ! appelle Dean.

Castiel pose son sac et sa veste sur le canapé et le rejoint dans la cuisine. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ça va ?

- Fatigué mais ça va. T'es rentré tôt dis donc...

- Oui... J'ai eu qu'une opération. Donc j'suis là tôt... Mais je suis crevé...

- Tu t'es pas remis de la partie de baise ? sourit Dean, alors qu'il arrange les tomates et la mozzarella sur sa pate feuilletée.

- Mmmh non... Ça m'a même déconcentré pendant que je faisais une suture !

Il frotte son nez contre son dos.

- C'était pas bon que ça alors ?

- Oh oui... Bandant. Terrible.

- Bon ça va... On mange dans vingt minutes, ça te va ?

- Ouais. Merci pour le ménage. »

Castiel finit par le lâcher et va s'affaler dans le canapé. Devant la télé, les infos régionales. Voilà. Dean lui met la tarte au four, 25 minutes de cuisson. Il préparera la salade tout à l'heure, en attendant il va à côté de Castiel, la main sur sa cuisse qu'il caresse doucement.

« Ça s'est bien passé l'opération ?

- Ouais... Mais j'ai pas encore tout saisi... Ça m'énerve.

- Tu vas bosser toute la soirée ? fait Dean inquiet.

- Non... Mais au moins une heure.

- D'accord. Tu veux rentrer chez toi ce week-end ? Ou tu t'es encore proposé pour etre de garde ?

- J'pensais à autre chose…

Dean tourne la tête vers lui et l'interroge du regard.

- Rester là... Avec toi., tente de sourire le petit brun.

Dean sourit et se penche pour l'embrasser.

- Merci., murmure-t-il.

- J'sais que je suis chiant... Et que je suis absent trop souvent. C'est pas drôle pour nous deux.

Dean hausse les épaules.

- Je le suis aussi va. N'oublie pas que le week-end prochain, on a le mariage de Thibault et Lauren par contre.

- Han putain oui merde...

Castiel attrape un coussin et se le plaque sur le visage.

- T'avais oublié, c'est ça ? soupire Dean.

- Complètement. Et j'ai pas envie de mettre une chemiiiiise…

- Même celle que je t'ai offerte pour ton anniversaire ? La prune ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir 30 ans quand j'en porte une ! »

Dean ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Il soupire, prend la télécommande. Il veut écouter la liste des gagnants des Mtv Music Awards. Les Black Eyed Peas ont visiblement tout raflé et rien que d'entendre _I Gotta Feeling_, Dean se met à danser sur le canapé.

Castiel soupire. Il va éviter de se remettre à râler donc préfère se lever et aller dans la salle de bains pour se faire couler un bain. Il est crade, sent la transpiration, à mal aux pieds et au dos. Voilà, un bain. Avec de la mousse.

Il se déshabille dans la salle de bain pendant que l'eau coule et se balade à poils dans l'appart pour aller prendre un livre dans sa chambre avant de revenir.

Dean lui rappelle qu'ils mangent dans un quart d'heure. Parce que quand Castiel est dans le bain, il peut s'y endormir. Et Dean il a faim !

Il zappe sur Canal Plus pour regarder le Grand Journal. Enfin plus exactement, il écoute d'une oreille vu que Gaël, un copain interne, l'appelle pour le prévenir qu' il faudra venir une heure plus tôt demain à l'hosto, il y a un nouveau cas important. Dean jubile et le remercie avant de raccrocher. Castiel reste à barboter dans l'eau un long moment, relisant son cours (bien qu'il n'en ait plus qu'une journée par mois, le boulot est à faire seul, avec les chirurgiens ou les livres, c'est tout). Il se détend et évidemment dépasse le quart d'heure. Donc Dean vient le chercher. Il prend un tabouret et va s'asseoir près de sa tête.

« Chaton, t'as besoin d'aide ?

- J'ai l'air en détresse ?

- Non mais Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends.

- Désolé., soupire Castiel.

Il lui tend le livre.

- Tu peux le mettre dans ma chambre, j'arrive.

- Ça marche. »

Dean l'embrasse sur le front, s'attardant un peu. Il fait un détour par la chambre de Castiel, en face de la salle de bains. Relonge le couloir puis va se mettre à table. Castiel se savonne en vitesse, sort de l'eau, se sèche et enfile un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama avant de rejoindre Dean à table.

« Je suis là maman.

Dean rigole. Il vaut mieux rire des piques de Castiel que de l'engueuler, s'il y a une chose qu'il a apprise en quatre ans, c'est bien ça.

- Oui mon chéri, c'est bien. T'as vu qu'ai fait le ménage et même un gâteau au chocolat !

- Super comme ça toi tu vas maigrir et moi grossir ! Mais merci ! »

Castiel a envie de se donner des claques parfois, mais bon, c'est la fatigue. En fait il est sûrement mieux de rentrer plus tard et manger tout seul sans faire chier Dean pour rien.

Dean le remarque mais ne dit rien. Ils en parleront au lit ce soir, tant pis si Bo doit le forcer. Castiel prend le temps de manger, complimentant son compagnon au passage. Enfin c'est surtout la mère de Dean qu'il devrait remercier pour lui avoir appris tous ces plats qu'ils mangent chaque jour !

Ça fait juste un an qu'ils ont emménagé ici, à la rentrée de la deuxième année d'internat Castiel a annoncé qu'il en avait assez des chambre universitaires, de se voir quand ils avaient le temps, et que maintenant ils auraient assez d'argent pour se payer un appartement à deux grâce aux multiples gardes prises et au réel salaire qu'ils touchaient enfin. Voilà.

C'était pas romantique mais c'était mieux que rien… Ça leur permettait au moins de se coincer entre quatre yeux chez eux plutôt que dans une chambre de garde. Enfin pas ce soir. Castiel évite comme qui dirait soigneusement Dean, qui est allé se coucher tôt, au lit, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux, lunettes de repos sur le nez, à relire des publications de médecine.

Castiel lui est resté dans sa chambre-bureau à bosser ce qu'il lui manque comme trucs. Il est hélas pour lui vite dérangé par son esprit qui part dans tous les sens alors qu'il tente comme il peut de retenir tous les gestes d'une opération quelle conque. Sa réflexion part vers Dean, toujours, toujours, toujours Dean. Il ferme son livre d'un coup sec et se lève pour le rejoindre dans leur chambre. Dean l'entend arriver mais ne relève pas la tête de son écran.

« Heureusement que tu voulais une chambre à part., sourit-il... Tu dors toutes les nuits avec moi.

- Oui mais là on est bien ensemble, ça va pas durer.

- Merci Castiel. Le pire c'est que ça me fait pas peur.

- T'es maso.

- Et puis ça fait quatre ans que tu dis que ça va pas durer ! rappelle Dean en tapant un truc sur son PC.

- Je t'ai pas trouvé de remplaçant, c'est pour ça.

- Je comprends bien... »

Surtout, rester calme. Voilà l'objectif de Dean. Castiel lui finit par soupirer, encore une millième fois.

« Tu fais comment pour me supporter ? demande-t-il en se glissant sous les draps.

- Je suis maso, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

Dean cherche à éteindre son ordi.

- Ouais… Pourtant je suis pas sadique…

- Dommage.

Dean pose son PC par terre puis tourne la tête vers Castiel.

- Sérieusement, ça te vient pas à l'idée que je t'aime ?

Castiel sent son ventre se retourner. Fort. Très fort…

- Non…

- Tu devrais le noter dans tes cours, pour le retenir.

Dean éteint sa lampe de chevet après avoir posé ses lunettes, et se glisse sous la couette.

- Ouais peut-être… »

Castiel va près de lui et le colle, passant une main sur son ventre. Dean le prend dans ses bras sans attendre d'autorisation. Il ne dit rien, attend. Si Castiel a besoin de parler, il le fera là.

« Honnêtement… Je t'énerve ?

Dean sourit.

- Oui. Est-ce que ça m'empêche de rester ? Non.

- Je veux pas être méchant mais c'est plus fort que moi…

Le torse de Dean s'élève par saccade. Oui ça le fait bien rire.

- Pourtant dans la salle de garde tout à l'heure t'étais tout sauf méchant.

Castiel finit par sourire.

- Non… Mais tu sais que les orgasmes me rendent tout doux…

- T'étais doux avant de jouir. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher en me disant que tu voulais faire l'amour.

- Si j'avais pas été comme ça après ça aurait été mieux...

- T'es contrarié ? Y'a un truc qui t'énerve ? D'habitude t'es toujours le premier à dire ce que tu penses mais là on dirait qu'il faut te tirer les vers du nez ! rit Dean.

- Je m'énerve tout seul ! J'aime pas. J'ai l'impression d'être pire que chiant alors que tu fais tout pour moi."

Dean glisse les mains dans le bas du d os de Castiel, caresse doucement. Il peut avoir ce qu'il veut de lui en faisant ça. Il le sait et il en joue.

« Calme-toi..., souffle Dean. T'es pire que tendu depuis deux semaines.

Castiel frissonne, puis souffle plus fort. Le nez contre son torse.

- Moui… Peut-être…

- Ce week-end, vu que tu restes ici, tu coupes ton bipper. Et ton téléphone aussi...

- Dean si y'a un problème ils peuvent pas me joindre et je…

- Et t'es pas censé bosser merde ! Je fais comment moi quand je suis pas de garde ? » s'énerve Dean.

Castiel ne répond pas. Il n'a rien à dire quand Dean s'énerve, parce qu'il le fait toujours pour une bonne raison, et qu'il a raison. Alors il n'a rien à dire. Juste approuver… La main de Dean dans son dos se décrispe, redevient caressant et douce alors que Dean murmure qu'il s'excuse d'avoir réagi ainsi.

« Non t'as raison… C'est prioritaire mes études, mais bon… Y'a toi.. C'est prioritaire aussi.

- Tu vois que tu sais être aimable quand tu veux., fait Dean, touché.

- Je peux te dire un truc… ?

- Bien sûr…

- Je… Je veux pas te perdre à cause de ça. À cause de moi. Parce que je suis pas assez là, autant physiquement que mentalement. Je sais que j'ai toujours dit que mes études c'était ce qui passait en premier, mais toi… Si ça nous sépare ça me rendrait malade., murmure Castiel pas à l'aise.

Dean le serre contre lui. C'est que Castiel Novak qui fait des déclarations d'amour comme ça, c'est bien rare. Et donc très surprenant.

- Je sais... C'était le deal de départ après tout... Et j'y suis habitué. Même si j'aime bien quand tu me dis tout ça...

- Oui, des fois j'oublie de te dire tout ça quand même… C'est important.

- Tu t'en rends compte c'est déjà ça... »

Dean bâille et s'enfonce un peu plus dans le lit. Castiel ferme les yeux et s'approche doucement de son oreille. Le cœur bâtant.

« Je t'aime…

Dean sourit, les yeux fermés. Il tourne un peu la tête pour atteindre les lèvres de Castiel et l'embrasser doucement.

- Moi aussi., murmure-t-il. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui ça va mieux… Bonne nuit Dean… » Castiel l'embrasse aussi doucement.

Ils se câlinent maintenant tout doucement. Castiel se laisse faire sans râler et Dean peut l'embrasser, le caresser, le dorloter comme bon lui semble. Mais le sommeil les gagne vite, exténués par leur journée à l'hôpital. Plus qu'une et ça sera enfin le week-end.

* * *

Le lendemain Castiel est donc à 8 heures à l'hôpital dans le service de pédiatrie, faire la visite de ses petits patients, puis aller aux urgences pour récupérer ceux qui doivent monter… Et évidemment son nouveau rôle, définir qui doit ou non être opéré, et surtout moment jouissif, utiliser les externes comme lui a été utilisé à l'époque ! Allez, c'est bon pour eux !

Il rit un peu alors qu'il retourne rédiger ses conclusions et faire ses prescriptions médicales. Soudain, il sent deux petites mains froides sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir qui est-ce qui lui fait ça.

« Dean t'es pas drôle., soupire Castiel.

- Raté ! fait la voix féminine.

Le petit brun se retourne d'un coup, reconnaissant la voix. Il lui saute carrément au cou.

- Rose ! Oh ma salope qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme éclate de rire, et le serre contre lui.

- Je suis juste là pour venir te voir avec ton homme !

- Oh c'est super., Castiel la lâche un peu. Tu t'ennuies pas trop à Dieppe ? C'est pas top quand même…

- Oui mais au moins je suis avec ma famille... Et la tienne d'ailleurs. Ta mère m'a dit de t'engueuler parce qu'elle me voit plus souvent que toi !

- Merde… Ouais je sais ça craint… Mais je suis occupé. Et je reste avec Dean ce week-end alors bon.

- Oh comme tu es mignon !

- Toi la gynéco tu te tais ! se moque Castiel.

- Heeey ! Critique pas ma passion tu veux. Sinon je crache sur le dos des gamins et je sais que t'as horreur de ça., débite Rose. Sinon ce midi, on mange à la cafet de l'hosto ? Et ce soir je peux venir chez toi ?

- Ouais ça marche, je devrais manger avec Dean ce midi aussi je pense vu qu'on essaye de se voir comme un peu à part le soir. Pas facile, bref… Oui pas de problème pour ce soir, si tu veux t'as même un lit hun !

- Ouais cool ! J'ai pas encore vu votre appart, ça m'intrigue tout ça ! Toi casé pour de bon de bon, c'est assez déroutant quand même.

- C'est comme toi avec tes cheveux blonds, longs, ça c'est déroutant !, se moque à nouveau Castiel.

Il se prend une claque sur la tête avant de se faire bipper.

- Bon je te laisse, si tu veux aller voir Dean c'est en cardio en bas, tu le sais… Et Roméo le fantôme bizarre est en médecine légale à côté des urgences.

- Ha non j'irai pas là bas c'est pas la peine., frissonne-t-elle de dégoût.

- J'y ai mis les pieds une fois, ça m'a suffit je peux te dire. De toute façon il a jamais été doué pour les relations humaines., se moque Castiel pour détendre l'ambiance.

- Oui j'avoue ! Mais bon j'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait préféré travailler avec des morts. Il est occupé ton mec ? Enfin c'est toujours le Dr. Lemoine qui s'occupe de la cardio ? J'aimerais bien le voir...

- Non, c'est le Dr. Rodier. Et s'il est occupé j'en sais rien, si ça se trouve il est en pleine opération. Le pauvre sérieux, il a du courage, parce que passer quatre heures à tenir des écarteurs sans avoir le droit de rien faire… Moi c'est un peu pareil, mais le pire ça va être mon prochain stage en chir ortho-pédiatrique, des heures au bloc avec un tablier de plomb, le masque intégrale et le délicat parfum de la scie électrique sur des os… Bref.

- Ha beuurk... Je préfère mes vagins et mes petits ventres ronds ! rigole Rose. Allez dégage ma salope tu vas te faire gronder après.

- T'as raison, le monde rose de la gynéco, c'était cool au moins comme stage quand j'étais externes… Bref. Oui j'arrête de parler ! Allez casse-toi, je vais finir mes prescriptions moi ! À tout à l'heure !

- Plus ! »

Rose sort du bureau des internes tranquillement et descend en cardiologie. Coup de bol elle tombe directement sur le jeune Winchester, son stéthoscope autour du cou.

« Salut ! »

Dean a du mal à la reconnaître. Rose est devenue... Tellement normale. Ça le fait sourire comme un fou avant d'enlacer son amie.

« Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as vu Castiel déjà ? demande-t-il

- Ouais j'en viens de le voir, il m'a dit que tu étais ici ! Ça va ?

- Ouii ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! Par contre je peux pas rester, j'suis convoqué par Rodier, on a une réunion express pour un nouveau patient. Tu manges avec nous ce soir ? Ça forcera Castiel à rentre tôt au moins...

- On mange déjà ensemble ce midi et il m'a déjà invité pour ce soir et à rester dormir !, rit-elle.

- Cool ! Bon on se voit ce soir, j'essayerai de rentrer tôt pour cuisiner sinon Castiel va te laisser crever de faim !

Elle éclate de rire en même temps.

- Je vois que ça le change pas tant que ça de vivre avec toi ! »

Dean lève les yeux au Ciel pour seule réponse avant de lui claquer un baiser sur la joue. Il lui lance un « À ce soir ! » du bout du couloir. Le boulot l'attend et il en est bien content.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Episode 2

***musique de générique***

**Episode deux est arrivé! Et même pas besoin de trouver les sous titres pour regarder ! *sort***

* * *

**Episode 2.**

« Et... Et là... Castiel m'a dit que plus jaaaamais il ne remonterait sur des skis..., rigole Dean. Tout... Tout ça parce qu'il s'est viandé !

- Ouais, en gros, Castiel t'acceptes toujours pas l'échec ! se moque Rose en découpant son saumon.

- Mais je vous emmerde ! Et je me suis fais mal en plus ! L'autre il était tellement mort de rire que je suis resté à plat ventre dans la neige pendant cinq minutes sans pouvoir bouger !

- C'était de la poudreuse et je suis venu m'allonger avec toi, t'abuses !

- Mais j'étais pas allongé abruti ! J'étais affalé par terre avec les skis plantés dans la poudreuse ! »

Rose est morte de rire alors que Castiel est rouge de colère. Dean essaye de calmer ça avec une main autour de sa taille et un baiser mais il se mange une baffe en réponse, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rose.

« Vous devriez monter un spectacle comique tous les deux !

- Je t'emmerde toi aussi ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins putain. Si ça t'amuse de me ridiculiser encore tu peux courir. Et puis en plus essaye même pas de jouer les romantiques en m'invitant à prendre des vacances je sais pas où.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis sinon je raconte à Rose ce que tu m'as dit hier soir au lit... ! menace faussement Dean.

- Quoiii ? Il a dit quoi ? Je veux savoir ! » s'exclame Rose.

Castiel le regarde avec des gros yeux. Mais Rose est trop intriguée maintenant et veut savoir. Putain ça tourne mal pour lui. Heureusement pour lui, Dean arrive à dissuader la curiosité de Rose, sous peine des foudres de Castiel. Ce que ne sait pas Castiel, c'est que plus tard da ns la soirée, alors qu'il fera le lit de Rose, Dean dira à la jeune fille que Castiel lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'ils seront tous deux à trépigner comme des fous. Ouais heureusement parce que pour le moment Castiel hésite à aller dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit pour punir Dean de cette rébellion non méritée. Non mais.

Enfin la discussion se poursuit et surtout aucun d'eux ne parle de médecine, de stages, de patients… Mais de touuut le reste, de ce qu'il y a dans la vie qu'ils tentent de mener à côté de l'hôpital. Tout à l'heure c'était les vacances et ça dérive sur l'appart et les aménagements, et puis sur la nouvelle copine de Rose. Rose est extatique quand elle parle de Lucie, Dean a l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vue comme ça. Pas même avec Lou, enfin ça on en parlera pas vu qu'elle a jeté Rose pour un mec. Qui a dit que les filles étaient tendres entre elles ?

« Enfin bref Lucie elle est touuute petite, toute fine, avec ses os qui ressortent par endroit et puis elle sent la Lucky Strike à plein nez, j'ai envie de la fumer !

Castiel éclate de rire, ça fait du bien de voir son amie comme ça après l'avoir vu au fond du trou après le départ de Lou.

- À mon avis elle voudrait bien ! Comment te résister voyons !

- Dis pas ça alors que les lesbiennes te dégoûtent !

- Et elle fait quoi ta chérie ? demande Dean.

- Rien à voir avec la médecine... Elle est en journalisme, je l'ai connue à une soirée et...

- On se passera des détails je pense ! rit Dean, cherchant à prendre la main de Castiel.

- Vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air dans les toilettes ?, suppose Castiel en entrelaçant leurs doigts

- Non la voiture !

- Ha ouais je vois mieux !

- Elle a pas une Mini Cooper j'espère ! rit Dean.

- Nan, une Golf et je peux te dire que c'est suffisamment grand !

- Ouais c'est sur. Nous on a dû le faire dans une Clio ou une merde comme ça, trop petit en tout cas ! »

Dean rougit un peu, presque pour la forme. Monsieur a perdu de sa timidité pendant les quatre dernières années. C'est sûr qu'au contact de Castiel et ses potes qui parlent de cul comme on parle de la météo... Mais bon, là Winchester rougit parce que c'est un souvenir fabuleux de baise... Et que malgré celle qu'ils ont eue hier, il ne serait pas contre recommencer.

« On t'a perdu Dean ? fait Rose en agitant la main devant son regard vide.

- Haan... Il doit penser à des choses pas catholiques. Il est toujours comme ça quand il est perdu dans ses pensées..., sourit Castiel.

- Maiiis ! rougit Dean, démasqué. C'est pas vrai..., fait-il en boudant.

- Mais si chéri, dis pas le contraire..., glousse Castiel en allant lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Mais vas-tu arrêter de le gêner le pauvre ?

- Tu vas me le payer., souffle Dean, revanchard. Non il en a jamais assez, tu connais le credo de Castiel, toujours plus !

- Fais ce que tu veux, je serais gagnant de toute façon.

- Castiel..., soupire Rose. T'as beau vieillir, tu restes le même c'est dingue ça.

- Je veux pas être un adulte trop sérieux, et puis on est déjà assez sérieux à l'hosto...

- Moui c'est vrai. Et puis ça serait pas toi sinon ! » rit Rose.

Dean s'est levé pour débarrasser leurs assiettes et en mettre de nouvelles sur la table, plus petites, avec le reste de gâteau au chocolat qu'il a fait hier et une crevé pour débarrasser leurs assiettes et en mettre de nouvelles sur la table, plus petites, avec le reste de gâteau au chocolat qu'il a fait hier et une crème anglaise Bridélice puisqu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'en faire une lui-même. Castiel papote avec Rose de la cuisine de Dean, et puis aussi de son rôle de femme d'intérieur. Castiel lui vente ses talents et rit doucement, ils sont bien mais c'est pas méchant contre Dean évidemment. Il adore taquiner Dean. Et il sait parfaitement que s'il le pousse à bout, ce soir dans le lit il va le payer...

Mais Dean est patient, ne dit rien. Il profite de cette veille de week-end pour appeler sa mère et son père, ils partent demain à Londres il lui semble. Au moins prendre un peu des nouvelles, surtout que sa mère s'est fait un lumbago il y a quatre jours, qu'elle a réussi à bien inquiéter son fiston pfff !

Ce dernier revient ensuite et propose de passer dans le salon pour être mieux.

« Rose tu comptes rester jusqu'à quand ? demande-t-il.

- Tu veux déjà me chasser Dean ?! rit-elle.

- Non, non ! Désolé. C'est juste que demain je vais faire les courses, alors pour prévoir et tout...

- Tu vois ? Une vraie femme d'intérieur ! s'exclame Castiel.

- Oooh il est juste poli voyons ! Tu vois le mal partout.

- C'est pas le mal... C'est bien ce qu'il fait. Moi j'aime pas faire les courses.

- Sauf pour acheter les capotes, le lubrifiant et les jouets., précise naturellement Dean.

- Quoi vous utilisez encore des capotes ?

- Nooon on a fait un test y'a longtemps ! Mais pour le reste c'est vrai ! Pas ma faute si je suis curieux !

Dean, resté debout derrière le canapé, se penche pour enlacer son mec.

- Et il adore tout tester sur moi., murmure-t-il.

- Ouais je vois... Donc je rentrerai pas dans votre chambre, ça doit être un vrai sexshop !

- -Non, on exagère un peu. » ajoute Dean.

Il vole un baiser à Castiel et s'étire.

« Je suis crevé moi, je vais aller me coucher. Rose, ton lit est fait, tu dors dans la chambre de Cas'... Bonne nuit., sourit-il.

- D'accord. Je suis crevée aussi, j'avais une garde hier alors bon..., fait Rose en se levant.

- Okay, ouais c'est sur que tu dois être crevée. Donc bon, je vais y aller aussi...

- Bonne nuit les mecs alors. Essayez de pas me réveiller avec vos cris ! C'est tout !

- Rêve pas ! »

Castiel suit Dean dans la chambre alors que Rose part se coucher de son côté.

Les deux hommes sont enfin tous les deux, ce que ne manque pas de faire remarquer Dean alors qu'il se déshabille.

« Bon je crois que c'est râpé pour le week-end tranquille que nous deux...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? chuchote Castiel en lui retirant son tee-shirt dans son dos.

Puis il embrasse sa nuque et caresse son dos. Dean sourit, frissonnant. C'est agréable.

- Bah... Si Rose reste là tout le week-end...

- Elle restera pas tout le week-end... T'en fais pas. On va être tous les deux... »

Dean se retourne vers lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Alors comme ça je suis une vraie petite femme ?

- Ouais. Complètement... Avec ta cuisine et ton ménage..., glousse Castiel en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- Et au pieu aussi, tu penses que je suis une vraie petite femme ? demande son amant en s'allongeant sur lui.

- Mmmhh... J'sais pas... Peut-être babe...

- Pfff..., sourit Dean. Tu m'fais craquer avec ce surnom, c'pas juste.

- Ça te rend comme une fillette ! Et j'adooore jouer avec toi tu le sais... »

Castiel reste appuyé sur ses coudes, le regardant avec des yeux avides. Jusqu'à ce que Dean vienne le contenter d'un baiser, de son corps chaud et nu, lourd contre le sien. Là, Castiel se tait enfin et ferme les yeux, ce qui galvanise Dean.

« Mmmh... »

Castiel passe un bras autour de son cou et se laisse aller. Gémir, doucement... Dean est sexy comme ça, nu et langoureux. Et puis quand il vient lui grignoter le cou, des frissons apparaissent sur tout son corps. Alors Dean se permet de lui dire à l'oreille qu'il lui a vraiment manqué cette semaine...

« Tu m'as manqué aussi... »

Castiel se déshabille aussi, c'est pas long au moins... C'est l'avantage de presque rien porter. Il s'amuse aussi à se dégager des bras de Dean, le fuir pour mieux se faire rattraper. Dans le lit, il se fait coincer sous la couette, amoureusement, par ces grands bras qui le tiennent et ces mains qui le touchent, timidement. Dean redevient timide quand il s'agit de montrer ses sentiments car il sait que Castiel n'aime pas forcément, pas tout le temps. Sauf que là Castiel est dans le même état d'esprit, se sent bien. Il ne se frotte pas contre Dean, il reste juste contre lui... Pas encore trop chaud, leurs corps sont tièdes. Mais ça brûle de plus en plus...

Les caresses sont douces, sur le torse, le dos... Les baisers dans le cou, la bouche... Tout fait envie. Et que Dean fasse tout pour lui, ça le rend fou. Dean l'allonge, Dean le caresse, Dean lui fait du bien, Dean lui parle doucement, Dean lui fait sentir qu'il a de l'importance. Que ce soit à travers des mots ou des gestes, Dean est bien plus à l'aise avec les sentiments que lui.

Et Castiel le sent... Le ressent tout ce qu'il dit ou fait. C'est bon et excitant. Il en bande de tout ça... Mais avant il le met sur le dos et lui grimpe dessus. Pour l'embrasser comme ça. Dean en sourit, et son sourire empêche que le baiser soit complet. Pour s'en excuser, il caresse la joue de son homme, il est pas très bien rasé, il trouve ça terrible.

« T'as envie d'une position particulière ? demande Castiel en caressant son torse, pinçant doucement ses mamelons.

Dean secoue négativement la tête en soupirant. Il rattrape Castiel tout contre lui et retourne l'embrasser doucement.

- Je peux me mettre sur le ventre alors ?

- Petites cuillères ? tente Dean, préférant comme ça.

- Non... Sur le ventre complètement...

- D'accord... »

Dean se redresse sur un coude et l'embrasse. Castiel en profite alors pour s'installer sur le ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller de son homme. Il n'a plus qu'à profiter de lui... Dean va s'allonger sur son dos, l'embrasse dans le cou alors qu'il cherche à attraper une de ses mains. Juste pour le tenir alors que dans un premier temps, il s'atèle à le faire mourir en embrassant, léchant, mordant ses reins d'amour. Effectivement ça fonctionne parfaitement... Castiel gémit comme un fou, déjà qu'il bandait, bah là c'est bien pire... Mal dans le ventre. Et les frissons qui le prennent partout, les vagues de plaisir dans son dos et ses cuisses. Alors Dean sait qu'il doit aller plus loin. Sa langue glisse des reins à son intimité. Il a bien appris à s'en servir en quatre ans. Même qu'un jour (une nuit plutôt), Castiel lui a avoué qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Castiel commence à lâcher un petit cri, avant de mordre un bout d'oreiller. Rose a dit pas de bruits... Mais si Dean s'acharne à le tuer il va avoir du mal. Il tremble, se crispe, soulève les reins pour mieux s'ouvrir. Mais sa langue... Bon Dieu... Il en a broyé la main de Dean qui est revenu tout contre lui, épousant parfaitement son corps chargé de désir.

« Tu me donnes le lubrifiant ? murmure-t-il.

- Oui... »

Castiel tend le bras et fouille entre le matelas et le mur. C'est plus simple que de fouiller dans la table de chevet. Dean accompagne son bras tant qu'il peut, caressant au passage l'épaule ronde. Il mord un peu sa peau, quoiqu'il n'embrasse plus qu'il mord. Castiel sourit, de cette sensualité dont Dean fait preuve. Ils sont impatients, excités... Il le sait parce que tous les deux tremblent légèrement, au moment de lui passer le tube il le voit bien. Et c'est de pire en pire quand Dean le prépare, de ses longs doigts agiles desquels Castiel a tant fantasmé. Comme de ce moment où chacun attend le feu vert de l'autre, l'un pour recevoir, l'autre pour venir. Dean demande cet accord en un baiser, sa main s'enroulant autour du poignet de son chéri. Castiel gémit doucement en tendant les reins, ça veut dire qu'il en veut plus. Que c'est bon.

« Allez... Viens... »

Alors Dean vient. En lui. Avec une douceur incroyable dans ses gestes comme une force terrible dans ses sentiments. Il vient, en son âme et conscience alors que doucement, il perd pied, s'enlise dans le plaisir. Il vient en gémissant mais tellement doucement que leur union se fait dans le silence. Castiel s'en mord la lèvre, parce que évidemment c'est bon... Mais que Dean le contamine comme à chaque fois. Qu'il arrive à en faire quelque chose de solennel et sérieux. Que lui ça lui fait avoir le cœur qui s'emballe. Violemment. Dean en lui, comme ça, il se sent terriblement soumis. Et pourtant, cette fois-là, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fallut assouvir ses envies de salopes. Non. C'est juste que Dean l'écrase d'un poids lourd et néanmoins fictif. De comment il l'aime. Et que Castiel, qui refuse de le voir au quotidien, se le prend encore plus fort dans la gueule à cet instant. À ces instants. Où Dean vient, grogne de plaisir, lui tient la main, l'achève silencieusement. Castiel lui cependant ne peut rester silencieux. C'est pas du tout dans ses cordes, alors souffler et gémir le soulagent. Pour tenir. Exciter.

Mais si lui se prend l'amour de Dean en plein dans le cœur, c'est forcément réciproque. Parce que justement à chaque grognement, Castiel gémit, à chaque fois que sa main le serre fort, Castiel crispe la sienne aussi... Tout est une question de confiance et d'abandon... Il a fallut tellement de temps à Castiel pour le comprendre. Confiance. Il peut s'abandonner, il peut ne plus être sur ses gardes. Pas avec Dean. Dean lui fait rendre les armes. Que ça soit ici, maintenant avec ses baisers et son sexe, ou au quotidien avec ses petits mots et ses attentions. Dean sait trop bien s'y prendre lorsqu'il s'agit de Castiel… C'est le seul et il peut en être fier. Il a dompté Castiel, a appris à jouer autant que lui. Sans jamais faire de mal...

Sauf peut-être celui que ressent Castiel dans son ventre quand le plaisir se fait trop fort, qu'il en lâche la main de Dean et halète comme un dingue... Dean prend appui sur ses coudes, de part et d'autre de Castiel, pour avoir plus de forces. Plier un peu les jambes, s'enfoncer, venir, se faire mourir. Il se fait taire en embrassant le cou de Castiel qui a renversé la tête vers le Ciel, cherchant visiblement un nouvel air... Peine perdue... Cet instant où Castiel le sent venir en lui, c'est aussi bon que l'orgasme, Ça le prolonge... Ça l'adoucit et le pimente en même temps. Mourir l'un contre l'autre. Les cœurs détraqués.

Castiel rend les armes et se laisse tomber contre l'oreiller et le matelas, il a bien trop cambré. Mal partout... Dean roule sur le matelas, faisant tomber au passage le tube de lubrifiant resté ouvert. Tant pis pour le parquet, Dean a autre chose à penser. Comme de regarder Castiel, voyeur de son corps et son visage d'après l'amour. Castiel reprend son souffle et ses esprits, ouvrant les yeux enfin sur Dean. Ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées de sang... Il se rapproche de lui et glisse ses doigts sur son torse... Pour sentir la sueur... Divin. Dean le chope carrément par les hanches. Ils sont face à face sur le lit, sans parler. Juste se regarder. Sauf quand Dean va embrasser son homme et murmure à ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime... »

Castiel a le cœur qui s'emballe de nouveau. Lui le dit en l'embrassant, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux... Dean le sait, ça lui va bien comme ça. Il se laisse faire, la tête abandonnée sur l'oreiller.

« Elle va pas nous en vouloir... On a même pas crié..., chuchote Castiel, rieur.

- Pour une fois..., sourit Dean, s'étirant.

- Moui... C'est pas mal... On s'améliore.

- T'es bien bavard toi..., rigole Dean, se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? sourit le petit brun.

- Tu aimes pas parler après l'amour d'habitude...

- C'est parce que je suis de bonne humeur...

Il ferme les yeux en même temps et se blottit sous la couette.

- Depuis quand ça te fout de mauvais poils ?!

- Depuis maintenant... » finit par grogner Castiel en rabattant la couette sur sa tête.

Mais comme tout à l'heure, Dean sait que Castiel s'enfuit pour mieux qu'il le rattrape. Alors Dean va se coller à lui, sous la couette. Il sent bon... Castiel ne dit plus rien. Non en effet, c'était un petit accès de bonne humeur et niaiserie qui l'a rendu légèrement bavard. Dean lui continue dans la niaiserie en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de son cou et en caressant son ventre. Il se fait pardonner comme il peut, fait le dos rond et brosse Castiel dans le sens du poils. Ça marche à tous les coups. Castiel aime trop ce sentiment de supériorité. Et Dean se fout de son égo. Oui, ils se sont bien trouvés.

Castiel ferme les yeux, s'apaise. S'endort. Tant que c'est contre Dean, il n'a plus rien à craindre... Rien.

* * *

Dean est le premier réveillé. Il serait bien resté au pieu mais une envie d'aller aux toilettes le tiraille. Il s'extrait du lit comme il peut, sans réveiller Castiel. Alors qu'il se frotte les yeux, il pose le pied par terre. Dans un truc froid et liquide... Putain qu'est-ce que c'était...

« Fuck... »

Bon bah dans la liste de courses, il pourra rajouter détergeant et lubrifiant. Le tube tombé par terre la veille s'est presque entièrement vidé. Dean enfile un caleçon et descend avec le tube pour le jeter. Discrètement. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Rose dans la cuisine à se faire un café.

« Vous vous lancez dans la consommation industrielle ? demande-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- Ouais. Il en reste un peu, tu en veux sur ta tartine ?

- Non ça ira merci ! » rit Rose.

Au même moment un gros bruit résonne dans l'appartement, puis un...

« Winchesteeeeeer !

- Oh putain..., soupire ce dernier. Ça va être ma fête mais pas dans le bon sens du terme...

- Bon courage ! »

Dean monte rapidement à la chambre et découvre Castiel par terre à hurler. Sauf qu'il ne mesure pas les dégâts tout de suite. Autrement dit que si Castiel tient une de ses mains en l'air c'est qu'il vient de se tordre le poignet droit et que si l'autre est collée à l'arrière de sa tête c'est que son crâne est entré en collision avec le bord en bois pointu du lit.

Dean vient derrière lui et le tient dans ses bras. Il avise la flaque du lubrifiant, l'objet du crime.

« Où t'as mal chaton ? s'affole Bo.

- Partout putain ! gueule-t-il en lui montrant le sang sur sa main.

- Merde... Attends viens. »

Dean le lève et le fait asseoir sur le lit. Il va chercher dans la salle de bains de quoi désinfecter, de la pommade et une bande. Il remonte dans la chambre, Rose sur les talons pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Castiel tire le drap sur lui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire il est toujours à poils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

- J'ai glissé sur du lubrifiant merde ! Et j'ai mal à la main. Au poignet ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Chut, chéri, calme-toi. Laisse-moi regarder ce que t'as à la tête..., fait Dean. Et ton poignet, tu peux le plier ou pas du tout ?

- Non je peux pas, c'est pour ça que je me suis pas remis debout !

- Tu devrais aller aux urgences pour faire une radio, et montrer ta tête aussi., fait Rose en prenant la bande pour immobiliser comme elle peut le poignet de son ami.

- On va y passer cinq heures putain…, chouine Castiel.

- Définitivement râpé pour le week-end en amoureux…, murmure Dean. J'ai pas de kit de suture ici en plus pff… Bon bah même en week-end on va aller à l'hosto putain... »

Énervé, Dean commence à habiller Castiel alors que Rose va ranger la cuisine, enfiler sa robe vite fait, des bottes, prête à partir avec sa voiture.

C'est plutôt le petit brun qui devrait être énervé. À peine habillé, ils partent dans la voiture, Dean dépose Rose près d'un arrêt de bus pour qu'elle puisse aller ailleurs, genre voir Antonin, ou Roméo… En tout cas pas les deux galériens.

Pff…

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils font la queue à l'accueil des urgences, coup de chance pas trop de monde, cela dit, ils savent très bien que les urgences en elles-mêmes sont toujours pleines.

Voilà, ils passent, Castiel explique son poignet, sa tête… Bien, allez, ensuite l'accueil administratif, les papiers… Castiel râle, il a mal à son poignet, et pisse toujours le sang. À croire qu'il va s'en vider. Heureusement que Dean est là…

Voilà, allez, on lui dit d'aller dans une salle. Y a plus qu'à attendre.

Dean reste près de lui, regardant d'un œil inquiet sa blessure à la tête, bien que Castiel s'affole plus pour son poignet de futur chirurgien. Bo le tient par la taille alors que Castiel est assis sur la table d'auscultation. Il cherche à l'embrasser sur le front mais le petit brun détourne la tête.

Fronçant les sourcils, Dean demande :

« Tu me fais la tête ?

- J'ai pas la tête à ça. Point.

- Mais ça va s'arranger, je sais que pour le moment tu vois ça comme la pire tuile au monde, que tu en veux à la terre entière et en particulier à moi... Mais c'est bon. Ça va. Tu vas bien Castiel. Tu t'en rends pas compte mais tu vas bien.

- Non, j'ai la main niquée. Je te rappelle que je suis interne en chirurgie. Je vais pas pouvoir m'en servir pendant un certain temps. Je vais pas pouvoir bosser. Pour la peine, je toucherai plus jamais à du lubrifiant pendant ce temps là. Donc tu comprends bien que ça veut dire pas de baise.

- Tu tiendras pas deux semaines ! rit Dean.

Castiel lui lance son regard noir.

- N'essaye même pas de parier.

- C'est toi qui paries d'habitude, mélange pas tout. »

Ils sont interrompus par l'externe de service, tout excité comme l'eux ont été de faire une suture.

« Alors monsieur Novak… Vous êtes tombé et vous avez donc une…

- Plaie profonde sur le cuir chevelu et j'ai besoin d'une suture spéciale pour le cuir chevelu avec un putain de kit de suture et j'ai besoin d'une radio du poignet droit., débite Castiel.

- Euh…

- Je suis interne en chirurgie dans cet hôpital alors je crois savoir de quoi je parle, envoyez-moi quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais y'a personne…

Dean soupire.

- On t'a pas appris à faire une suture ?

- Si, si ! fait l'externe, un peu intimidé par ce grand Dean.

- Bon alors, t'attends quoi ? Il a fait son diagnostic, fais une suture, éclate-toi.

- Non, je refuse qu'un externe me touche., se braque Castiel.

- Mais…

- Dean tu me la fais.

Au même moment l'interne des urgences vient voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Oh Novak, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va ? Tout se passe bien ? lance-t-il.

Castiel reconnaît en effet Grégoire, un mec qui était dans leur promo. Bon…

- Non ça va pas. Je veux pas que se soit un externe qui me massacre la tête.

Castiel s'il te plaît arrête..., essaye de le calmer Dean, caressant sa main.

- Je suis toujours là..., rappelle l'externe.

- Bah justement. Grégoire, j'ai juste besoin d'une radio de la main, Dean va me faire ma putain de suture. J'ai besoin de personne, donne moi mon dossier, comme ça, ça te fait un patient en moins à t'occuper, je monterai tout seul comme un grand en radiologie !

Dean regarde Grégoire le dissuade de discuter en secouant la tête.

- Bien... Charles, viens avec moi en salle d'examen numéro deux. Laisse le kit de suture. Winchester va pas le rater hein ?

- Mais noooon ! fait ce dernier, exaspéré. Allez c'est parti. »

Dean va se laver les mains avant d'enfiler des gants stériles. Il a la flemme d'aller chercher sa blouse au casier... Alors il espère que ses habits de ville n'auront rien ! Castiel s'installe et ne bouge plus. Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver ici en tant que patient. Et encore plus entre les mains de Dean... Pourtant c'est lui qui a voulu.

« Ça va piquer un peu vu que je vais désinfecter et... Oui je me tais, tu le sais déjà., sourit Dean.

- Oui, oui je sais...

- Accroche-toi à moi si ça va pas... De toute façon, à mon avis, t'auras besoin que de quatre points... »

En même temps, Dean tire légèrement la langue, concentré à bien nettoyer la plaie. Castiel ne bronche pas. Il ne veut pas. De toute façon il y a un léger anesthésiant dans ce produit. Ça ira mieux après.

Et puis quand il sent l'aiguille piquer, vraiment il est rassuré que ce soit Dean qui le fasse. Dean et ses mains de chirurgien cardiaque, doué pour faire des points de suture sur un cœur. Alors oui, confiance. Castiel s'avance un peu, Dean n'est pas encore chirurgien cardiaque. Mais bon, il peut avoir confiance quand même.

Dean termine, jette l'aiguille et le reste de fil, ainsi que ses gants. Il range tout bien le matériel avant de s'assurer auprès de Castiel que tout va bien. Castiel est content, mais de toute façon vu sa mauvaise humeur il ne peut que dire en se relevant :

« Et toi ça te fait plaisir de t'amuser à me piquer la tête ? T'as même pas de mal...

Le Castiel des mauvais jours is back!

- Je préfère que ça soit moi qui le fasse., explique calmement Dean.

- Mmmmh... Allez viens on monte en radio... »

Dean lui prend sa main encore valide. Castiel n'a pas son mot à dire, Dean le tient, un point c'est tout. De toute façon, Castiel trouvera toujours un truc qui le fera râler ! Castiel le suit sans rien dire. Ils vont en radiologie. Il y a du monde, leur tour ça sera pas pour tout de suite. En arrivant, ils croisent le docteur Levy, le médecin de service de Castiel.

« Bah alors Novak, vous êtes pas de repos ? Elle est où votre blouse ?

- Non je bosse pas, je suis là en tant que patient... Me suis ouvert la tête et foulé le poignet.

- Le poignet ? s'exclama le médecin.

- Oui...

- Et bien vous êtes pas arrangé comme ça. Ça vous est arrivé comment ? »

Winchester à côté essaye de contenir le fard qui le pique en détournant la tête. Il préfère laisser Castiel répondre. Dean ne sait pas mentir en plus alors s'il répond, il va sortir un truc tellement abracadabrant qu'il va effrayer le médecin.

« Je suis tombé du lit., fait Castiel, après tout il n'est pas loin de la vérité.

- C'est malin ça !

- Ouais je m'en voudrais toujours là...

- Bon... Alors j'espère vous allez nous revenir !

- Moi aussi... »

Le docteur s'en va, après avoir serré la main à Castiel et Dean. Le petit brun finit par être appelé pour la radio. Youpi. Dean l'accompagne, les radiologues l'acceptent avec lui vu qu'au prochain semestre, il ira normalement faire un tour ici. C'est important de savoir analyser les résultats de radio. Comme là, il peut deviner que Castiel n'a rien de cassé – heureusement – juste le poignet foulé. Ils doivent quand même retourner aux urgences, pour montrer les radios à l'interne qui confirme leur diagnostic. Et surtout :

« Je laisse Winchester te faire un strapping, tu bouges plus ta main et surtout tu touches pas à un bistouri pendant deux semaines.

- Deux ?!

- Oui ! Si tu veux être certain d'être capable de tenir quoique ce soit dans deux semaines tu t'en sers pas. Et même après il faudra faire gaffe. »

En même temps l'interne rédige une courte ordonnance de désinfectant et antidouleurs. Castiel se tourne vers Dean, le regardant avec un air de chien battu. Dean soupire. Castiel va être simplement dépressif pendant deux semaines. Mais bon, son homme va prendre sur lui, il prend déjà sur lui quand il lui fait son strapping et lui met un anti-inflammatoire. Castiel ne dit rien, il se laisse faire par Dean qui se débrouille sans rien lui demander. Il ne lui fait même pas mal, il va doucement quand même. De toute façon il ne veut pas se plaindre, il est le premier à savoir comme c'est insupportable. Dean lui fait un bisou sur le poignet ou plutôt sur la bande quand il a fini puis lui dit :

« Je vais à la pharmacie de l'hosto prendre tes médocs puis on ira récupérer ton arret de travail à l'accueil. Okay ?

- Ouais..., marmonne Castiel en se relevant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé., s'excuse Dean.

- C'est pas ta faute Winchester. »

Dean ne dit rien, pas la peine d'envenimer encore la situation. Ils passent à la pharmacie puis à l'accueil. Dean signe à la place de Castiel pour toute la paperasse vu que sa main droite n'est plus totalement valide. À peine sortent-ils de l'hosto que Rose appelle sur le portable de Bo pour prendre des nouvelles. Il la passe directement à Cas'.

« J'suis en arrêt de travail pendant deux semaines.

- Ha merde...

- Ouais c'est peu dire. J'ai les nerfs. J'vais rien faire pendant deux semaines. J'vais être tout seul, me faire chier...

- T'auras Dean quand même ! Rentre voir ta mère.

- Mouais... Je sais...

- Bon Cas' j'te laisse je sors avec Roméo en ville. Soigne-toi bien et arrête de faire la gueule.

- J't'emmerde. »

Castiel raccroche et pose le portable de Dean, qui a entendu une partie de la conversation étant donné le volume élevé de son téléphone. Alors qu'ils rentrent dans la voiture, Dean lui demande :

« Tu rentres chez toi alors ?

- J'irai sûrement deux jours... Essaye de prendre une garde que je te laisse pas seul.

- Non mais restes-y plus longtemps si tu veux, profite de les voir. Moi tu me vois tout le temps, t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste que tu sois là samedi prochain, c'est tout., sourit Dean, conduisant pour rentrer chez eux.

- Mouais... On verra de toute façon.

- Je te dépose à la maison ? Ou tu viens avec moi à Carrouf ? tente Dean.

- Ha non dépose-moi. Si ya un con qui m'emmerde là-bas j'vais piquer une crise. Et j'aimerais me laver vu que hier soir on s'est envoyé en l'air, pour la dernière fois oublie pas, et ce matin les urgences j'me sens crade.

- Oui chef. »

Dean ne bronche pas. Il prend un virage un peu sec pour rentrer dans leur résidence. Il s'arrête devant l'entrée. Il fera ses manœuvres plus tard, il attend que son Prince au poignet cassé rentre.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. Episode 3

**Et voilà la suite ^^**

* * *

**Episode 3.**

Castiel descend, sans dire un mot, et rentre dans l'immeuble. Voilà débarrassé.

Il peut monter chez eux et prendre une... Putain non pas avec sa main ! Fait chier. Il doit attendre Dean, il peut pas se laver avec sa main gauche, il est vraiment empoté avec.

Pfff. Pour la peine il retourne dans la chambre et commence à nettoyer comme il peut la flaque étalée du lubrifiant assassin.

Son portable sonne, c'est un message de Dean.

« Chéri, je reprends du lub' quand même ou pas ? »

Castiel rit légèrement en voyant le message, putain il peut pas taper de SMS avec sa main d'handicapé, donc il utilise sa main gauche et répond lentement.

« Non ça servira à rien. »

Malgré tout, Dean en achète un tube. Il le cachera. Mais il sait que Castiel le remerciera quand après deux semaines d'abstinence, il lui sautera dessus. Bref. Gel douche chocolat, Kinder bueno, détergeant, Vanish Oxyaction, légumes, fruits et même de quoi faire des lasagnes, un des plats préférés de Castiel. Meme s'il risque de partir bientôt et pour un moment voir Gabriel, Justine, Aurore et les autres... Ils sont adorables, toujours autant. Stef est en prépa à Rouen, pour sa deuxième année, ils le voient souvent. Mais par contre Arthur est parti à Grenoble ce qui n'est foutrement pas à côté.

Oui, Dean les a complètement adoptés. Tellement, qu'il décide d'acheter de quoi faire des madeleines chocolat-citron. Castiel leur amènera.

Pour le moment celui-ci est parti appeler son chef, lui faxe son arrêt de travail… On lui dit qu'on ne veut pas le voir à l'hosto pendant les deux semaines. Il est arrêté, point final, s'il lui arrive quelque chose sur la route ou à l'hosto ça va hurler. En plus on lui dit que ça ne lui fera pas de mal parce que vraiment il travaille trop. Mouais, pas forcement convaincu…

Donc voilà, il se retrouve dans le canapé, à regarder une émission débile sur les stars sous son plaid rouge.

Quand Dean rentre, les mains avec ses gros sacs de courses, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. C'est si rare de voir Castiel à l'arret. Et encore plus de regarder la télé ! Castiel son truc c'est la lecture alors bon.

Winchester traverse le salon pour tout poser sur la table de la cuisine. En deux allers retours c'est bouclé. Maintenant il faut ranger pfff...

« J'peux pas t'aider. » marmonne Castiel avec un air complètement hébété.

Ouais il est chiant, il le sait, mais là, c'est la façon la plus évidente de faire payer Dean pour ça. Heureusement qu'il lui a dit aux urgences qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais Dean sait à quoi s'en tenir. Il ne va pas falloir emmerder Castiel...

« Chaton à quelle heure tu veux manger ? demande Bo depuis la cuisine.

- M'en fous… J'ai pas faim. »

Dean soupire. Bon il va le laisser lui et sa mauvaise humeur. Il a un compte rendu d'hospitalisation à faire alors il monte direct dans sa chambre s'y atteler. Castiel se lève du canapé, n'aimant définitivement pas la télé. Il a envie d'embêter Dean. Alors il monte le rejoindre et s'installe sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Novak ? fait Dean, sans lever les yeux de son PC.

- Je m'emmerde. Alors je viens t'emmerder.

- Comme c'est gentil de ta part., rigole Dean.

-N'est-ce pas. Tu fais quoi alors ?

- Compte-rendu d'hospitalisation d'un de nos derniers patients. Tu veux lire ?

Dean sait qu'il est friand de ça. Entre eux, au Diable le secret professionnel, ils sont en quête d'apprentissage alors tout est bon pour être le meilleur.

- Ouais. »

Castiel tourne l'écran de l'ordi et commence à lire le rapport sur une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique avec nécessité de faire une transplantation. Pas mal, mais bon, il y a mieux. Il lit vite fait puis se lève. Bon, tant pis… Dean le rattrape par la main.

« J'ai ceux de la semaine en neuro aussi vu que je veux refaire un stage là-bas. Ça t'intéresse ou pas ?

- Non. J'voudrais me laver, mais je peux pas sans ma main, j'ai besoin d'aide… S'il te plaît.

- Ha enfin tu reconnais que t'as besoin d'aide ! rit Dean.

- J'ai besoin d'aide parce que je peux pas mettre ma main dans l'eau sous peine de noyer la bande, et je suis pas gaucher alors je vais avoir un peu de mal à me frotter le dos !

- J'arrive, c'est bon. »

Dean met son ordi en veille, attrape un caleçon propre et un jogging et il peut descendre pour prendre une douche avec Cas'.

Castiel est déjà descendu et fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire, il se sent sérieusement empoté. En plus sa tête lui refait mal. C'est vraiment insupportable d'être dans cet état. C'est presque rien mais ça le rend dingue. Bref, il retire son pantalon d'une main, pas facile, le caleçon pareil… Mais alors le tee-shirt ça devient compliqué.

« Bordel de merde… »

Heureusement que Dean arrive derrière lui, lui fait relever les bras pour le déshabiller. Avant de lui faire un câlin. Mouais, il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir... Il repense peut-être un peu trop à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir dans son lit pffff...

« Merci…, bougonne Castiel en allant se glisser dans l'eau, gardant soigneusement son bras hors de l'humidité.

- Tu m'autorises à venir avec toi ou je dois juste jouer à l infirmière ? rit Dean.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux… »

Dean se déshabille et vient le rejoindre, dans son dos. Il regarde la suture qu'il a faite le matin même. Ça va elle est bien nette, il s'en aurait voulu si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Une fois les vérifications d'usage faites, il peut savonner Castiel en faisant attention à son bras et sa tête. Castiel soupire et se laisse faire, puis se laisse couler contre le torse de Dean. Le nez tourné vers son cou.

« Tu trouves pas qu'on est bien ? Que tous les deux pour une fois, sans boulot, sans rien..., murmure Dean.

- Je me sens bête. Inutile.

- Tsss. T'es plus rien si on t'enlève ton boulot., constate Dean, un peu déçu.

- Non… J'ai rien à côté de ça. C'est que du vide, ça fait réfléchir.

- Et moi je compte pour rien ? Pour du vide ?

- Arrête c'est bon. Tu sais très bien que t'es l'amour de ma vie, que je vais finir édenté, incontinent et grabataire avec toi alors arrête., soupire Castiel.

- C'est ça ta définition de l'amour de ta vie ? fait Dean, de plus en plus tendu.

- Pourquoi elle te dérange ?

- Ce qui me dérange c'est de me foutre en quatre pour toi et de me faire jeter.

Dean sort de la baignoire, sur les nerfs. Il ne réfléchit pas quand il lance :

- Écoute rentre chez toi. T'as deux semaines, ta mère et tes sœurs seront contentes de jouer aux infirmières. Moi j'en ai marre. Et ne viens pas au mariage samedi prochain vu que ça te fait chier de mettre une chemise, une chemise que je t'ai offerte. »

Dean attrape ses fringues par terre, se sèche sommairement et se casse directement dans sa chambre.

Castiel reste comme un con dans sa baignoire. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir...

Il finit par se lever et aller se sécher comme il peut. Il lui prend quoi à Dean de péter les plombs comme ça ? D'un coup ? Alors qu'il était censé venir de lui faire une déclaration d'amour… Bon certes maladroite et étrange, mais putain c'est pas son truc d'être romantique. Il va faire quoi maintenant ?

Si Dean ne veut pas de lui, bah tant pis. Il va dans sa chambre, s'habille avec des trucs pratiques, fait un sac de fringues rapidement. Puis appelle un taxi. Rien à foutre de payer les yeux de la tête, mais il a pas envie de prendre le train pour rentrer chez lui.

Si c'est ce que Dean veut, ben il a gagné, il s'en va. C'était la base. Si Dean ne le supporte pas, il n'a qu'à lui dire. Ça y est c'est arrivé. Alors il peut partir. Pas de mariage pourri. Pas de semaine à s'ennuyer tout seul à l'appart.

C'est ce qu'il pense quand il claque la porte de l'appart.

Dean reste tétanisé dans sa chambre quand il entend la porte claquer sourdement, résonnant dans l'appartement vide. Merde... Il a bien dit ce qu'il vient de dire ? Mais bordel, il lui a pris quoi ? D'habitude, quand Dean est énervé, il prend sur lui, largement, longuement. Mais là... Il a juste dit ce qu'il pensait depuis un peu trop longtemps. Sans tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche pour une fois. Sans peser le pour et le contre. Sans mesurer ses propos après que Castiel lui ai dit qu'il était l'amour de sa vie.

D'un autre côté, il pense tout ce qu'il a dit à Castiel. Mais pour combien de temps? Et il n'a pas envie de revenir en arrière, de toute façon il sait que Castiel ne décrochera pas. Il sait.

Rose doit repasser en fin de journée. Il verra ce qu'elle lui dira. Pour le moment, il se surprend à écouter l'étrange silence qui règne dans l'appartement.

Le calme après la tempête.

* * *

Castiel a trouvé le temps long dans la voiture. Son portable éteint, il n'a pas prévenu sa mère. Tant pis. Elle n'a rien à préparer pour lui après tout. Il a sa chambre et tout ça…

Il doit soupirer une bonne cinquantaine de fois tous les quarts d'heure. Heureusement que le chauffeur écoute la radio.

Lui sent une lourdeur dans son corps, comme s'il était fatigué, mais… De l'intérieur. Ça fait pas mal, c'est juste pesant.

Il prend un comprimé pour la douleur, sachant que ce n'est pas pour ça. Mais sa tête qui lance.

Une heure plus tard il est chez lui. Sa mère s'inquiète, inspecte sa tête, dit que c'est propre, que c'est bien. Sa main aussi. Mais que bien sûr pour elle non plus il n'est pas question qu'il touche à quoique ce soit. Même s'il n'est pas infirme à juste un poignet foulé.

Ça l'arrange. Enfin…

Ses sœurs s'inquiète, Gabriel vient lui faire un câlin. Justine aussi. Fort.

Très.

Tellement qu'il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils lui ont manqué putain… Sentant la crise d'asthme arriver il se dépêche de prendre de la ventoline. Il ne va pas non plus paniquer tout le monde avec ça.

Voilà la vie reprend son cours chez les Novak…

Malheureusement, il y a encore une petit rituel à accomplir lors de l'arrivée de Castiel, que ce dernier a visiblement oublié. Voyant que rien n'arrive, Gabriel et Aurore, les plus jeunes, demandent à leur frère aîné :

« Dean il a rien amené pour nous ?

- Euh..., Castiel avait oublié, bon bah autant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec eux. On s'est disputé, j'ai rien ramené...

- Ha bon ?! fait Aurore surprise.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputéééés ? demande Gabriel, avec sa voix d'enfant.

- Pour des bêtises de grands... Alors je vais rester un peu ici, pour être avec vous pour être au calme. »

Justine le regarde, l'air inquiet... Quand Castiel croise son regard il a l'impression qu'elle sait... C'est dingue, elle n'osera jamais en parler, mais... Il y a quand même quelque chose. Alors, elle ose demander si c'est vraiment grave ou pas. Elle l'aime bien Dean en plus. Pas que parce qu'il fait des bons gâteaux mais quand même...

Castiel ne répond pas. Au bout d'un moment tous finissent par sortir de sa chambre, Aurore file avec son petit frère et Philippine retourne faire ses devoirs. Castiel lui attrape Justine dans ses bras et la garde dans sa chambre.

« Toi tu sais quelque chose...

Justine ne répond pas dans un premier temps. Elle a toujours l'impression qu'elle va se faire gronder sévère quand son grand frère la chope comme ça.

- Non..., dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Justine... Je... Je vais pas te manger, je suis pas comme ça... Pas avec vous en plus...

Il ferme bien la porte de sa chambre et s'assoit sur le lit.

- Pourquoi, avec lui t'es comme ça ? demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Parce que c'est lui...

- Je... Je vous ai vus... Enfin..., bredouille-t-elle, aussi mal à l'aise que son frère. J'vous ai vus vous embrasser...

Castiel rougit et panique un peu.

- Que... Quand ça ?

- Y'a trois mois... Ou deux. Quand vous étiez partis à la montagne, que vous êtes revenus..., murmure-t-elle.

- Ha... Bon... Tu gardes ça pour toi Justine hun. C'est... Secret.

- Je me doute... Je suis désolée Cas', j'ai pas fait exprès. La salle de bains était fermée, j'ai regardé par la serrure pour savoir qui y était, j'fais toujours ça et...

- Ohh merde... »

Castiel se passe la main sur le visage, gêné. Il voit très bien à quel moment c'était maintenant. C'est une habitude de se refugier dans la salle de bain pour s'embrasser... Surtout après la semaine qu'ils avaient passée à deux. Si rare. Castiel se reprend ça dans la gueule de plein fouet.

« Mais... Je m'en fous hein... C'est pas pour ça que t'es plus mon frère ou je sais pas quoi. Et puis je l'aime bien Dean..., avoue Justine.

- Merci ma puce..., sourit Castiel un peu. Mais bon... Tu comprends pourquoi depuis quatre ans Dean est juste mon meilleur ami et mon soit disant colloc...

- Oui... Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? Tu m'as pas répondu, si c'était grave ou pas...

- Ha... Oui... Euh... Avec lui je suis pas comme avec vous... Je suis... Chiant., explique Castiel en grimaçant. Ça agace Dean... Beaucoup.

- Tu l'aimes pas ? fait Justine, perplexe.

- Si... Bien sûr... Mais je sais pas le dire, le montrer.

- Mais avec nous tu y arrives bien.

- Vous c'est pas pareil. Et Dean, je suis amoureux. C'est pas le même sentiment...

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est dommage. Quand j'ai su, je vous trouvais bien tous les deux. Il est trop gentil Dean, comment il a pu s'énerver ? rit un peu Justine.

Castiel détourne les yeux, commençant à avoir mal au cœur.

- Justement... Quand il s'énerve c'est que ça va pas... »

Justine voit la mine triste de son frère, c'est rare. Castiel sait cacher ses sentiments, surtout depuis... Depuis Cassandre. Justine se jette à son cou et le serre fort.

Le petit brun la serre contre lui. Et ferme fort ses yeux, pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot et se mettre à pleurer... Non. Mais en tout cas, son cœur fait des bonds très fort, comme des sursauts. Il a mal, d'être loin de Dean.

Oui...

Finalement il ne lui a pas fallut longtemps avant de s'en rendre compte. Et Dean aurait du le savoir, il aurait du savoir par avance que Ça le rendrait dingue. Castiel le lui encore dit il y a trois jours. Mais Dean s'est tellement énervé qu'il ne s'est pas rappelé de ses mots.

« _Je... Je veux pas te perdre à cause de ça. À cause de moi. Parce que je suis pas assez là, autant physiquement que mentalement. Je sais que j'ai toujours dit que mes études c'était ce qui passait en premier, mais toi... Si ça nous sépare ça me rendrait malade._ »

Voilà, il lui a dit Castiel, merde à la fin ! Est-ce que c'est sa faute si Dean ne s'en souvient déjà plus ?

* * *

« Maman… Je peux te demander un truc..

- Oui bien sûr., fait celle-ci en finissant son gratin.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à cuisiner… Enfin, des trucs simples quoi.

- Bah…, Adeline rit un peu.

Dean passe son temps à cuisiner, et moi me foutre les pieds sous la table, ça l'emmerde et je peux comprendre pourquoi… Alors j'voudrais bien l'aider un peu.

- Bah oui. Tu veux apprendre quoi ? Enfin attends, on commence à l'envers mon chéri. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

Elle met son gratin dauphinois au four, et se lave les mains.

- Euh.., Castiel rit. Des pattes, du riz, des œufs… Enfin, des trucs de base quoi. Rien de bien comme un gratin quoi.

- Pourtant c'est facile. Vous avez un four à l'appartement quand même ? Parce que moi je sais pas cuisiner sans four ! rit sa maman.

- Oui, oui quand même !

- Bon bah voilà, alors j'vais te donner des recettes ! »

Adeline sort son classeur immense de recette. Quand elle voit les gros yeux de son fils, elle s'empresse de le rassurer : il y a en qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps de faire. Mais sinon, c'est une spécialiste du vite fait, bien fait et bon. Et oui, l'optimisation du temps, c'est quelque chose qu'elle a du apprendre avec toute sa marmaille.

« Alors le gigot d'agneau c'est facile. Tu le mets dans un plat en fonte, au four et tu peux le laisser jusqu'à 24 heures. Tu sais tu l'adores quand il est confit., explique-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- 24 heures dans le four ? Non mais attends, déjà apprends-moi à faire de la purée ou j'sais pas quoi !, éclate-t-il de rire.

- Mais chéri y'a rien de plus simple. Tu achètes ton épaule d'agneau, au four et hop là. Mets-y un peu de bonne volonté aussi. Et la purée alors attends… Il me reste une patate... Ha mais avec ton poignet, tu vas pas pouvoir éplucher., grimace-t-elle.

- Déjà que j'arrive même pas à prendre mon portable, non ça va être dur… Bon des tartes alors ! Dean fait tout le temps des tartes !

- Bah s'il fait tout le temps des tartes, faut changer un peu ! Vous mangez pas assez de légume je suis sur. Oh tu sais quoi, on va aller au marché, je vais t'apprendre à choisir tes fruits et légumes ! »

Castiel se laisse tomber la tête contre la table. Finalement il ne sait pas s'il a eu une bonne idée de demander ça à sa mère. À la limite il pourra toujours essayer des recettes sur internet au cas où. Mais voyant la mine désespérée de son fils, Adeline se raisonne.

« Tiens, voilà la recette pour la gigot, tu l'adore j'y tiens. Celle du gratin dauphinois aussi, c'est facile... Ensuite, tu sais faire cuire le poisson et la viande mon chéri ?

- Euh… Mis à part le mettre dans une poêle je vois pas trop.

- Pour le poisson, tu veux que je t'apprenne à le panner ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ! C'est toujours mieux que de l'acheter déjà tout panné… Même si c'est plus rapide…

- Oui mais ils mettent trop de graisses ! »

Alors Adeline Novak, pleine d'entrain, sort des œufs, de la farine et va chercher le pain rancis que normalement elle va donner aux canards avec Gabriel. Elle montre à Castiel comment l'émietter, le mélanger à la préparation à base d'œufs. Ensuite, la sole ou un autre poisson, un coup dans la farine, puis sans l'œuf et la chapelure et le tour est joué !

Castiel regarde sa mère faire, essaye de bien retenir, c'est pas trop compliqué ça devrait aller. Il espère juste qu'il ne loupera pas tout. Et que Dean aimerait…

Qu'il lui pardonnera.

Ça fait deux jours qu'il est là. Et toujours pas de nouvelles. Dean fait vraiment la gueule.

Sa mère lui montre encore deux petits trucs et se dit que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

« Ça va aller mon chéri ? demande-t-elle en voyant sa mine peu réjouie.

- Ouais, ouais ça va.

- Ça a pas l'air.

- Ça me fait bizarre d'être à la maison au lieu d'être à l'hôpital, c'est tout…

- Moi je suis contente que tu sois là... Ça me remplit à nouveau la maison, depuis que Stef et Arthur sont plus là, ça fait vide., sourit-elle, un peu triste.

- Oui tu m'étonnes… Tu vas pas nous faire le petit dernier quand même., tente de sourire Castiel.

- Oh non ! Je suis trop vieille ça y est. Et puis ça serait pas raisonnable. Mais les derniers m'occupent bien quand même.

- C'est sûr… » Castiel se lève et va embrasser sa mère sur le front.

Sauf qu'au même moment ils sont dérangés par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Rose tambourine comme une folle à la porte. Elle sait que Castiel est là et elle veut lui parler. Enfin l'engueuler.

Mais comme c'est Madame Novak qui lui ouvre, elle se fait plus douce.

« Bonjour Madame., sourit-elle. Est-ce que Castiel est là ?

- Oui il est dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je viens prendre de ses nouvelles, j'étais chez lui quand c'est arrivé., explique-t-elle, calmement.

- Ho ! C'est gentil, viens entre. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?, demande Adeline en retournant dans sa cuisine.

Castiel regarde Rose arriver, et sent qu'il va se prendre un savon. Au niveau où il en est de toute façon…

- Oui, je veux bien un verre d'eau. Je sors de l'hosto alors je suis un peu essoufflée ! rit-elle.

- Oui, pas de soucis. Allez dans le salon, je t'amène ça. Castiel tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, non merci m'man… »

Castiel se dirige vers le salon avec son amie et se prend au passage une claque sur la tête quand ils sont assis sur le canapé.

« Tu l'as bien mérité !

- Je sais …

- Tsss... J'ai déjà engueulé ton mec aussi, ne t'inquiète pas mais toi... Nom de Diou ! s'énerve-t-elle.

- Je sais…, répète Castiel en soupirant.

- Tiens Rose ! fait Adeline Novak, en lui donnant le verre d'eau. Je vous laisse, je vais chercher les petits à l'école et au collège !

- D'accord… À tout à l'heure !

- À plus tard ! » fait Rose.

Elle attend que la porte de la maison soit fermée et qu'ils soient tous les deux pour enfin parler librement.

« Bon alors, il t'a mis dehors parce que tu lui as dit que sans le boulot t'étais vide et qu'il comptait pour rien c'est ça ? reprend-t-elle.

- Non ! Je lui ai pas dit qu'il comptait pour rien ! s'exclame Castiel. Le premier truc c'est vrai, mais après non ! Je lui ai même dit que… Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! Il l'a mal pris !

- Non ! Je sais que tu lui as dit une fois au lit, au calme et que ça il a beaucoup aimé. Ce qu'il n'a pas aimé c'est que tu restes avec lui par dépit presque... Vu comme tu l'as présenté...

- Mais je reste pas par dépit ! Je… Ça fait 8 ans que je suis en médecine, que je fais QUE ça, alors là je me sens un peu paumé d'être à rien faire, et rester juste avec Dean ça me chamboule tout.

- Oh petit vieux il te faut pas grand chose pour te chambouler ! se moque Rose.

- Je ne reste jamais tout seul chez nous. Rien que l'idée de savoir que j'allais l'être pendant deux semaines ça m'a paumé. J'aurais dû péter le poignet de Dean au moins on aurait été dans la même galère.

- Pourquoi t'aimes pas rester seul ? Alors qu'avant, ta chambre, c'était ton sanctuaire !

- Ouais mais depuis que je suis avec lui j'ai passé énormément de temps à squatter sa chambre et inversement, on vivait quasi l'un chez l'autre. Et depuis un an qu'on est dans l'appart là c'est encore pire.

- Mais t'es vraiment accroc à lui... » murmure Rose, stupéfaite.

Castiel détourne les yeux, ayant vraiment l'impression d'être prit en faute. Et alors si c'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

« Cas'…, soupire Rose en se frottant les yeux. Tu fais tout pour le fuir alors que t'es dingue de lui. Dean est patient okay mais là tu l'as poussé au point de rupture.

- Je sais. Je suis trop con avec lui.

Castiel se lève et va regarder les photos sur la cheminée.

- Il a essayé de te joindre, comme moi d'ailleurs, mais ton portable est éteint. Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais il a une semaine de dingue, avec une grosse intervention et deux gardes alors qu'il est le témoin de sa meilleure amie. Tu savais tout ça ? » demande Rose.

Le petit brun ne bouge pas, dessinant des arabesques dans la poussière qui recouvre le bois de la cheminée. Dean est… Mal ? Enfin, pas seulement à cause de lui ? Est-ce qu'il le savait au moins tout ça ? Que Dean avait ces interventions, qu'il était le témoin de Lauren, qu'il était épuisé… ?

Non.

Non, il n'arrive pas à se souvenir d'avoir demandé à Dean tout ça. Même juste comment ça allait.

Là il se fait honte, il se sent mal pour Dean. Parce qu'il la comme qui dirait abandonné. À son profit. Pour retourner l'attention sur lui. À cause de son poignet, peut-être, mais aussi à cause du sien de boulot. Ouais c'est pas facile d'opérer des tous petits enfants, des bébés, ça on le sait, Dean aussi. Evidemment. Mais l'inverse… ?

Rose soupire. Elle devine le cheminement de l'esprit de son ami. Alors elle tente de le consoler comme elle peut.

« Écoute, de toute façon dans un couple , c'est 50/50. Dean aussi il a dû en faire des erreurs et crois-moi, il s'en veut. C'est une crise. C'est bien des fois les crises. Au moins pour la baise des retrouvailles ! » rit-elle.

Sauf que Castiel n'a pas envie de rire. Et encore moins envie de sexe. Il est vraiment en train de se rendre malade avec cette histoire. Savoir qu'il a agi réellement comme un con avec Dean ça le tue. Il a toujours dit qu'il serait chiant mais pas méchant, là pourtant il trouve que dans un sens, ça l'est. Il sent Rose qui vient dans son dos et tente de le calmer en massant ses trapèzes.

« Allez stop Cas'. Il a bien fait de te renvoyer chez toi, je suis sûre que ça te fait du bien d'être ici. Et va Dean, il va pas s'en aller ! Timide comme il est...

- Ouais… Enfin je vais rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine quand même. Je préfère pas qu'il m'ait sur le dos alors qu'il va être crevé.

- D'après ce que j'ai ce qu'il m'a dit il va passer plus de temps à l'hosto que chez vous... Et puis moi je suis contente, je vais pouvoir te présenter Luciiiie ! sourit Rose.

- Oh non… Trop de lesbiennes tue la lesbienne putain !, commence à rire légèrement Castiel.

- Mais non tu vas voiiir ! Allez je file, je suis fatiguée moi aussi et je réattaque à 3 heures cette nuit...

- Putain… Sympa… Ouais casse-toi, je dois bosser de toute façon. Profiter que les monstres soient pas là !

- Cas'…

- Quoi ?

- Tu me fais un câlin ma salope et tu me promets que ça va aller mieux ? supplie Rose.

Castiel soupire en se retournant et prend Rose dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller mieux je te le promets.

- Appelle-moi si ça va pas, tu viendras chez moi au bord de la mer. Okay ma salope ?

- Oui, oui.. T'en fais pas. Mais je pense garder mon portable éteint. Donc bon. Allez casse-toi. Et on se voit bientôt…

- Sans faute. »

Rose lui claque un baiser sur la joue avant de s'en aller, comme elle est venue.

* * *

_ A suivre..._


	4. Episode 4

**Désolé pour le manque de mise à jour, en ce moment c'est pas la joie.  
Donc voilà, je poste, mais désolé, j'ai énormément la flemme de remettre les tirets à la mains, donc les dialogues seront à nouveau casse pieds à lire.  
Mes excuses..**

* * *

**Episode 4.**

Dean est encore debout. Il est quatre heures du matin. Dans sa chambre de garde, il cherche l'inspiration pour le discours qu'il devra prononcer demain, au mariage de Lauren. C'est le premier mariage d'une amie. Enfin d'amis. Thibault et elle, il y a toujours cru, pas comme lui et Castiel. Castiel oui, il repense encore à lui. Sans arrêt. Une semaine ou presque sans nouvelles, ça n'est pas arrivé depuis la première année. C'est aussi sa faute

il le sait mais Castiel ne répond pas. Castiel ne répond pas et Dean n'a même plus le temps avec sa semaine de fou...

Il s'éloigne encore des vœux qu'il a à écrire. Bonheur et amour, oui mais quoi d'autre à part la longévité ? La complicité, les enfants oui... Mais Dean veut trouver quelque chose d'original. Oui, même pour ça il est perfectionniste. Jusqu'au bout.

À défaut de l'être dans son couple.

« Deeaaaannn ! Je vais jamais y arriver ! crie Laure n au bout du téléphone. Je suis chez la coiffeuse, il faut aller chercher ma tante à la gare, tu peux le faire ? Et... Et aussi, appelle le traiteur pour lui dire que la salle de réception est libre dès 13 heures et...

Lauren stoooop ! Ça fait un an que t'es sur ce mariage, ça va aller. Je m'occupe de ta tante et du traiteur., la rassure Dean. Mais toi profite de te faire pouponner pour te détendre. Tu en as vraiment besoin !

Oui, oui t'as raison...Ça va toi quand même ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit à 14 heures à la mairie. Je t'embrasse. »

Dean raccroche. Il saute dans un jean, met un pull. Allez, c'est parti pour la gare puis vérifier la salle de réception. Et putain son discours n'est toujours pas écrit... Peut-être que sous pression, ça viendra mieux. Oui peut-être...

Le parvis de la mairie est pris d'assaut par la foule. Ouais la foule carrément, parce que ça en fait du monde… De la famille anglaise de Lauren, celle de Thibault, puis les amis… Ça fait sérieusement un bon paquet de gens. Et puis du bruit, de l'agitation. Tous attendent les futurs mariés.

Lauren n'en peut plus de mourir de peur, de stress, Thibault lui est… Au bord du malaise. Tout va bien se passer, ils savent bien que personne ne va rentrer dans la mairie en hurlant et tout saccager. Non, ça n'arrive que dans les films d'amour américain.

Mais ce qui les angoisse encore plus, c'est sûrement l'engagement qu'ils prennent l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'attrapent la main, elles sont moites. Oui, c 'est leur tour... Ils y croient, ils ne devraient pas avoir peur.

La peur, Dean y pense. Il se dit qu'il pourrait en parler ce soir, que ça serait bien. Il note l'idée dans son portable qui est dans la poche intérieure de son costard avant d'inviter tout le monde à rentrer.

Tous rentrent dans la mairie, s'installent tranquillement. Il ne manque personne.

Enfin presque. Presque pas.

Parce que personne ne voit rentrer le petit brun qui s'installe au fond de la salle discrètement, il n'a pas envie de gêner. Il se sent déjà bien assez mal à l'aise entre deux anglais…

Dean ne peut pas le voir, il est au premier rang, à la gauche de Lauren. Elle lui serre la main un coup sec avant. Elle a besoin qu'on la rassure, Dean le sent alors il lui murmure à l'oreille que ça va aller. La cérémonie commence. L'énumération longue de leurs noms complets, de leurs adresses, des leurs familles, de leur profession. Presque toujours, l'un Anglais et l'autre Français. Ça leur va bien... Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette fille de Manchester n'est jamais retournée Outre-manche.

Castiel écoute comme il peut, c'est ennuyeux. Jusqu'aux moments fatidiques où ça commence à prendre des photos quand les mariés se lèvent avec leur témoins. Castiel peut voir Dean enfin, son homme en costume. Il est beau comme tout, il s'est même un peu coiffé. C'est sûrement Lauren qui l'a forcé ! Enfin bon… Il a hâte, et peur, que ça finisse pour aller le voir.

Mais ils doivent rejoindre l'Église. C'est Lauren qui y tenait. Tellement que Thibault s'est fait baptiser pour elle. Si c'est pas une preuve d'amour ça..

Bref Dean est le dernier à sortir, il fait en sorte que tout le monde soit dehors, sur le chemin pour rejoindre l'Église à pieds.

Castiel s'est arrêté en chemin et resté sur le côté. Il attend le dernier sorti de la mairie. Il a beau faire bon, il garde les bras croisés sur sa chemise prune et sa veste de costume parce qu'il frissonne…

Dean sort enfin après avoir salué et remercié le maire. Jusque là tout se passe comme prévu, aucun dérapage. Sauf celui de voir Castiel sur le parvis de la Mairie, les bras croisés, visiblement il l'attend. Dean est presque soulagé de le voir, c'est violent comme sentiment, ça lui fait tourner la tête et faire presque n'importe quoi comme courir vers Castiel et lui dire :

« T'es venu quand même...

Bah oui… Tu le vois bien…, souffle Castiel en regardant par terre.

Dean passe son index sous le menton de Castiel pour lui faire relever le regard.

Pourquoi t'es venu ?

Castiel finit par le regarder et se glisse contre lui. Un bras autour de sa taille sous sa veste de costume. Il se colle contre son torse, et le respire. Oh oui, le cœur totalement déraillé. Sa main droite posée sur sa poitrine.

Toi..

Chaton... Je suis désolé., souffle Dean. Viens faut qu'on avance, je vais être en retard. On parlera après d'accord ? Là va falloir courir pour rattraper les autres... »

Castiel n'a pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que Dean l'a attrapé par la main et qu'ils courent vers l'église pour rattraper tout le monde. Pas facile… Mais ça les fait rire. Tant mieux, la légèreté ça leur fait terriblement de bien.

Ils arrivent dans l'église essoufflés et Castiel veut laisser Dean aller tout seul devant sauf que son compagnon l'attire. Oh non… Il a déjà assez bouffé de messe quand il était plus jeune. Oui mais là c'est pas pareil. Et puis Dean n'a plus envie de le lâcher après une semaine sans nouvelle. Sauf que le curé l'appelle, les témoins ont une place spéciale devant alors Dean abandonne Castiel. Il va se mettre devant et c'est parti pour une heure de messe, de chants, de prière. Il va même devoir aller réciter un psaume, et en anglais car c'est lui qui a l'accent anglais le moins pourri !

Le petit brun le regarde. De loin. Le regarde avec des yeux d'amour, parce qu'il lui a tellement manqué… Et il se met même à avoir des pensées idiotes en entendant toutes ces prières et ce surplus d'amour. Il se verrait bien avec Dean là ! À se marier ! C'est complètement stupide, mais au moins ça le fait sourire tout seul. Pas son genre, pas autorisé en plus… Lui et l'engagement…

Enfin bref. Ça passe lentement, il s'occupe en participant. De toute façon, il ne va pas choquer tout le monde. Vient le moment le plus émouvant, quand la nièce de Lauren apporte du haut de ses fiers trois ans et demi le coussin où sont brodés un T et un L entrelacés mais surtout là où les alliances sont nouées. Les futurs mariés prononcent leurs vœux, Lauren pleure à moitié mais y arrive au bout. Ceux de Thibault sont en anglais. Elle sourit. Si elle a fait l'effort de venir dans ce pays de barbares, Thibault peut bien parler sa langue maternelle ! Enfin elle n'y pense plus quand ils s'embrassent pour célébrer leur union et qu'une langue, celle de leur amour.

Ça pleure à moitié dans l'assemblée, évidemment tout ça provoque en eux des souvenirs, les autres trouvent que la situation est belle, que tout ça est bien fait. Castiel partage aussi cet avis, bon sans fondre en larmes évidemment. Lui tout ce qu'il attend c'est Dean. Rien d'autre. Qui arrive bientôt. Pour le moment il félicite Lauren qui lui pleure à moitié dans les bras. Thibault est plus sobre mais néanmoins ému et perdu avec tout ce monde qui vient le féliciter. Heureusement que le père de ce dernier avec sa grosse voix invite tout le monde à sortir de la paroisse.

Cela permet à Dean d'enfin rejoindre Castiel et de l'entraîner dehors. Castiel se laisse faire, et regarde la tenue de Dean, il n'avait pas vu en dessous de la veste la chemise bleue nuit et le veston sans manches. Il est classe comme ça… Ça change de la blouse.

Ils ont une bonne heure de battement avant la réception dans le domaine de Forges, un peu à l'extérieur de Rouen. Les mariés vont faire les photos pour le moment et les invités n'ont qu'à se reposer avant la grande fête.

Se reposer ou aller se balader dans le parc derrière l'abbatiale St-Ouen, juste à côté de l'hôtel de ville. Calme, lumineux. Envahi par les lecteurs et les amoureux du dimanche. Se retrouver tous les deux, quelques temps. Pour parler, se regarder. Combler le manque. S'expliquer aussi. Sur le pourquoi du comment de la rupture. Dean avoue enfin qu'il était fatigué, qu'il l'est toujours ailleurs et qu'il se demande si lui aussi ne va pas se casser le poignet pour rester peinard à la maison.

« J'ai des efforts à faire. Je vais… Faire la cuisine ! décrète Castiel très sérieusement. Toi tu pourras dormir un peu, ou tout du moins te reposer. Et me laisser faire ma femme d'intérieur moi aussi. Et j'ai des efforts à faire aussi, de caractère, d'humeur, d'implication dans notre couple. Par rapport à toi. Cette semaine j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, au bout du deuxième jour je savais que j'avais tord sur toute la ligne, mais j'ai voulu rester au calme, le temps de me reposer aussi, de te laisser de l'air…

Dean serre doucement sa main alors qu'ils marchent pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Tu n'as pas tord sur touuuute la ligne, ne te jette pas toute la faute sur toi. Mais je suis content que tu dises ça... Mais..., Dean s'arrête et se tourne vers Castiel, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu es sûr pour notre santé de vouloir faire la cuisine Novak ?

Castiel en rigole, en face de lui.

Ma mère m'a appris plein de trucs !

Dès que tu vas reprendre la chirurgie, tu oublieras., se moque Dean, pas loin de la vérité.

Non... Je te promets..., il finit par poser sa tête contre son torse. Tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué...

À moi aussi... Bordel, qu'est devenu le Castiel qui a horreur de parler de ses sentiments ? sourit Dean, l'enlaçant.

Il est pas loin... Mais j'ai besoin de te le dire. Pour pas refaire les mêmes erreurs... »

Dean le serre fort contre lui. Il s'apprête à lui dire qu'il l'aime même avec ses défauts mais son portable sonne. Pour lui rappeler qu'il n'a toujours pas écrit ce foutu discours.

« Putain..., soupire-t-il. Cas' je vais à la salle. Si tu veux te reposer, rentre à la maison, on se retrouve là-bas. À moins que tu veuilles déjà venir ?

Non je viens. » affirme Castiel en serrant sa main.

Soudain, Dean s'inquiète pour sa main justement, mais l'autre. Celle encore bandée. Dean s'en veut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt alors il vérifie l'évolution de sa suture sur le crane. Et sent les cheveux de Castiel. Bon le propre.

« T'as réussi à te laver les cheveux ? demande-t-il.

Tu l'as bien dit, j'ai des infirmières dévouées... Enfin surtout une. Il s'est passé un truc étrange... Avec Justine.

Tu me racontes ? »

En même temps, ils sortent du parc pour rejoindre le petit parking où s'est garé Dean en venant. Winchester ouvre la porte à Castiel pour éviter de fatiguer son poignet. Castiel sourit et s'installe dans la voiture. Il attend que Dean prenne place et commence à raconter.

« En fait quand je suis arrivé j'étais pas très bien, tous dans ma chambre comme d'hab' ils m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais pas ramené de tes gâteaux. J'ai dit qu'on s'était fâchés. Et Justine m'a regardé avec un de ces airs... Et m'a serré contre elle comme si elle était terriblement triste... »

Dean passe la seconde, sort du parking et se retrouve sur une des avenues principales de Rouen. Il ne dit rien, réfléchit. Il ne le faut pas très longtemps pour deviner. Enfin il croit...

« Elle est amoureuse de moi ? » sourit-il.

Castiel en réponse se contente d'éclater de rire. Sa théorie n'est pas si mal en fait, c'aurait été la seule chose possible.

« Non ! C'est pas ça... Donc bon, comme je la sentais bizarre. Je l'ai prise entre quatre yeux, et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait pour nous deux. Elle nous a vus nous embrasser dans la salle de bains quand on est revenu du ski...

Oh... J'étais loin du compte., fait doucement Dean. Elle était triste pour nous alors ? C'est gentil...

Ouais ça l'a perturbée... Mais d'un côté, ça nous a vachement rapprochés. On a beaucoup parlé.

J'ai envie de la voir., pense Dean à voix haute. De les voir d'ailleurs. »

Il regarde au loin, s'insère dans la voie rapide pour quitter le centre et aller à Forges. Ils en ont pour une vingtaine de minutes alors c'est bien pour parler.

« Ils ont aussi envie de te voir... Et surtout tes gâteaux !

Bande d'affamés... Tu me tiens le volant s'il te plaît ?

Dean ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il sort son téléphone de sa poche intérieure et le donne à Castiel, avant de reprendre le volant.

« J'ai un groupe de contacts Novak avec tous leurs numéros. Tu peux leur envoyer un message en leur disant que les madeleines chocolat citron arrivent le week-end prochain ? »

Castiel sourit à son homme et se rapproche de lui pour embrasser sa joue avant d'envoyer le message à ses frères et sœurs. Voilà.

« J'y arriverai jamais... » soupire Dean en regardant sa montre.

Son discours tient sur le verso d'une ordonnance utilisé. Il fait à peine trois lignes. À parler de peur, d'engagement pff... Il se demande pourquoi Lauren lui a demandé à lui quoi.

Castiel lui attrape sa feuille idiote et la froisse d'un coup.

« Arrête avec ça, tu vas improviser.

Maiiis Castiel ! Putain c'était ma seule piste de discours !

Dean y'a trois lignes ! Tu sais ce que tu dois dire ! C'est tes amis depuis des années, tu as juste à parler de sentiments, tu peux dire des conneries, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Ça va venir tout seul, arrête de stresser…

Tu sais très bien que je stresse pour pas grand chose pfff... Bon viens on sort, ils vont arriver et y'aura les photos à prendre... Et Benji est revenu du Mali, il pouvait pas être là pour le mariage civil et religieux mais là oui., sourit Dean, content.

Hé ben y'en a un qui va être content ! » sourit Castiel à son compagnon.

Ça fait à peu près trois mois que Benji est parti faire un stage d'humanitaire là-bas, et évidemment il manque à son meilleur ami ! Castiel sait que ça va être l'effusion à son retour.

Dean et Castiel sortent dans le parc devant le Manoir anglais (!) où se tiendra la réception. Ils retrouvent pas mal de gens de l'Église et de la Mairie, dont la famille de Lauren avec qui Dean va parler pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent trop à part en attendant leur nièce ou leur cousine Lauren.

Castiel ne dit rien et reste près de Dean, à attendre les autres, les mariés dans leur belle voiture ancienne toute recouverte de fleurs blanches. Hé ben eux au moins ils y ont mis les moyens ! Ça vaut le coup, c'est très beau à voir, et Lauren doit assouvir l'envie de mariage de princesse qu'elle a toujours voulu. Thibault lui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. Alors bon.

Les mariés vont rejoindre l'assemblée. C'est parti pour les photos de groupe. La famille du marié, de la mariée puis les deux mais aussi les témoins. Et quand Dean y va, il entraîne Castiel sur la photo, riant aux éclats et serrant la main de Lauren. Elle a appris à apprécier Castiel, même si Dean ne l'a pas mise au courant pour leur semaine de froid. Elle avait déjà bien trop de choses à penser, heureusement que l'hosto lui a laissé dix jours de vacances.

Soudain, une voiture arrive, seule, bruyante. C'est une Jeep noire, assez sale. Mais Benjamin en sort tout beau, dans son costume noir, sobre élégant. Dès que Dean le voit, il lâche tout et court vers le parking pour lui sauter dans les bras.

Castiel sourit de loin et en profite pour papoter avec Lauren.

« Ha bah tiens… Voilà le dernier de la bande… J'ai l'impression qu'il attendait que ça le Dean.

Ha ça ! Son Benji !

Je vais finir par être jaloux ! »

Benjamin serre Dean contre lui, putain ça faisait tellement longtemps pour eux ! Le plaisir d'être ici est encore plus fort. Vraiment.

Dean hésite même à l'embrasser sur la bouche tellement il est heureux de le voir ! Mais il a juste son front collé au sien, rigolant comme des perdus de se retrouver.

« Putain Benjiiii !

Oui c'est bon je suis là ! Allez faut que je vois les mariés, ils sont beaux non ?

Magnifiques. Viens ! »

Les deux comparses vont voir Lauren et Thibault. À nouveau les retrouvailles sont chaleureuses. Encore plus quand Lauren leur apprend qu'ils seront tous ensemble à table, à la table d'honneur non mais !

La bande d'amis est tellement heureuse que d'un coup Thibault attrape sa petite femme pour la porter, reprise par Benji, puis Dean et Castiel qui finissent par soulever la jeune femme morte de rire et la garder en long, comme on présente un gros poisson qu'on vient de pêcher !

Le photographe rit et prend la photo. Voilà, il faut bien déconner un peu non mais ?

Tous ont enfin pris place dans la salle de réception pour le vin d'honneur, vient aussi le moment de faire les petits discours. C'est à ce moment là que Castiel voit Dean partir avec les mains tremblantes. Vraiment lui…

Dean est allé se mettre au micro, là où il y aura la piste de danse après le repas. Tous ces regards fixés sur lui, c'est angoissant. Il souffle un peu et fait le vide. Il va y arriver.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre repas., rit-il nerveusement. Mais bon la gentille Lauren m'a demandé de faire un beau discours alors je vais essayer de le faire. Et de toute façon si je le fais pas, je vais me faire engueuler !

Ouais pas que elle hun !, lance Thibault riant, suivi du reste de la salle.

Merci Thibault ! Alors j'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais vous dire. Je me suis d'abord demandé s'il fallait juste vous souhaiter de l'amour, du bonheur et toutes ces bonnes choses. Mais je me suis qu'en vous regardant, ça allait de soi. Que vu comment ça a commencé, vu les engagements que vous avez pris l'un envers l'autre dès le départ, le mariage, ce n'était que la confirmation de ça. Mais quand Lauren m'a serré la main à la Mairie, j'ai compris que malgré tout, elle crevait de peur. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi Thibault., rit Dean.

Franchement qui ne le serait pas ? »

En même temps Lauren traduit pour sa famille anglaise. Elle sourit, toujours aussi rayonnante. Castiel lui regarde Dean, n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Envie de rien d'autre.

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur. Depuis que je vous connais, vous êtes le modèle du couple parfait, ou presque ! Mais si vous ça ne marche pas, moi je n 'ai plus d'espoir et Benjamin non plus ! sourit Bo. On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait et on s'en rend encore plus compte quand on est médecins, n' est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire à part avancer ? Par grand chose. Alors autant avancer avec la personne qu'on aime. »

Finissant là-dessus, le cœur battant et les joues rouges, Dean regarde Castiel et lui fait un petit clin d'œil.

Le petit brun en a le cœur qui vibre plus fort, il sent qu'on le regarde, ou juste vers lui sans trouver la jeune femme qui pourrait accompagner Dean. Qu'importe ? Castiel sait que c'est lui. Que c'est Lui. Son homme, il a raison, rien ne compte plus que ça.

Lauren, Thibault et Benjamin se lèvent pour aller embrasser Dean. La bande des quatre se fait prendre maintes fois en photo. Ils sont trop contents de se retrouver et compte bien profiter du week-end pour rattraper le temps séparé...

Puis ils retournent à la table d'honneur où Dean embrasse Castiel. Avant de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Et que maintenant Castiel sait ce que ça veut dire.

Mais ce n'est qu'après le repas, les multiples plats alternant cuisine anglaise et cuisine française que tout peuvent commencer à aller danser, se détendre. Après que les mariés aient ouvert le bal tous vont les rejoindre. C'est sans compter évidemment sur Castiel et Dean qui profitent eux aussi. Après tout Castiel a un maître de danse des plus sexy. Même si Dean a arrêté quand il a débuté son internat, au grand damne de son professeur, il lui reste des bases bien ancrées et en fait profiter son partenaire. Castiel lui, lui a appris la danse collée-serrée sensuelle en boîte. Oui, chacun a apporté sa pierre à l'édifice. Et le mélange n'est pas mal. Même que Castiel accepte bien de danser un slow des années 80 avec Dean (oui bon…). Et soudain il réalise.

« Tu te rends compte que je t'ai pas encore roulé de pelle comme il se doit ?

Dean sourit. Il amène les bras de Castiel autour de son cou et l'attrape bien contre lui.

Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Je profite de ce moment où j'en ai mal au ventre tellement j'ai envie…, sourit Castiel en regardant sa bouche.

Ton pauvre petit ventre Novak. Aie pitié de lui...

Ouais… P'têtre… »

Castiel se soulève pour aller atteindre la bouche de son mec, d'abord juste coller ses lèvres aux siennes, puis pris d'avidité, les caresser, les dévorer… Faire jouer leurs langues avec passion. Fondre de l'intérieur. Les baisers de Dean… Bon Dieu ça lui fera toujours cet effet.

Dean ne fait presque rien pourtant. Il subit les pulsions de Castiel tout en les partageant. En plus Novak s'accroche comme un dingue à ses cheveux, il lui fait même un peu mal.

« Fais attention Novak... Tu me décoiffes., souffle-t-il.

Fillette., sourit Castiel en tirant un peu plus avec sa main gauche.

Hey ! s'exclame Dean. On danse là et c'est moi qui mène. C'est toi la fille...

Alors embrasse-moi comme un mec au lieu de te laisser faire.

Pas ici, c'est indécent..., minaude Dean.

J'ai envie d'un baiser, pas que tu me suces devant tout le monde ! »

Dean rigole. Il resserre sa prise autour de Castiel et fond sur sa bouche. Il lui fait ressentir combien il l'aime, combien il lui a manqué et combien il s'en veut, comme si tout ça pouvait se compter... Castiel sourit au travers du baiser et se sent à nouveau bien rempli. De Dean, de quelque chose. En tout cas c'est certain qu'il n'est pas vide, que sans la chirurgie il y a quand même autre chose.


End file.
